A PRUEBA DEL TIEMPO
by Ikari Minamino
Summary: Huyes a la tierra porque tu padre quiere obligarte a casarte, pero nadie debe saber quién eres. Gracias a un malentendido con un semidesnudo Jack, tu mejor amiga se va del polo, y lejos de ahí, una siniestra voz la llama y le propone hacer equipo para lograr una venganza en contra tuya, y en secreto, contra los guardianes; ¿aceptará? El miedo es el mejor chantaje. JackxLectora
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola, preciosas lectoras!  
Muy bien, después de una larga semana de ideas locas, raras y dementes (normal en mi, ustedes tranquilas xD) llegó a conclusión la trama de este fanfic, que deseo de corazón, les sea de agrado, ya que es gracias a ustedes, que se llevará a cabo.

Mil gracias a:  
Vale Atanacio, mili-free, damelifrost, sheblunar Y Yinu25 por ayudarme en esas dos preguntitas, para poder empezar :D En agradecimiento, les dedico este fanfic.

Espero lo disfruten mucho, y no olviden dejar reviews, los contestaré en el siguiente capítulo.

**OoOoOo**

**ACLARACIONES**: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecerán, son de mi propiedad (solo la lectora xD) yo solo los pido prestados para escribir historias lindas, divertidas e incongruentes xD

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa y fantástica película, así que espero no sean muy crueles conmigo xD

**Este es un fanfic Jack/lectora, por lo que en donde encuentren: :_: deberán incluir su nombre.**

**Lo que esté entre "" serán pensamientos y lo que esté después de un – son diálogos normales.**

Ya sin más preámbulos, las dejo con el fic, espero sus comentarios al final, buenos o malos, ideas, y demás xD

**OoOoOo**

"_**A PRUEBA DEL TIEMPO"**_

**OoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1.- Bienvenida a la Tierra.**

Lejos, muy lejos de la tierra y de sus habitantes, una acalorada plática se llevaba a cabo.

-…no, no pienso aceptar- hablaste molesta-

-Debes hacerlo, ya es momento de que… -habló un hombre de voz joven y serena, pero firme-

-¡No padre! –Interrumpiste- si voy a casarme, quiero que sea al menos con alguien que conozca… -Tu voz, aunque calmada, se empezaba a escuchar más y más molesta-

-No entraré en una discusión contigo por esto; el compromiso se llevará a cabo, aunque no sea de tu agrado por ahora. –Sentenció el hombre-

-¡He dicho que no lo aceptaré!

Después de dar por terminada abruptamente la discusión con tu padre, arrojaste una pequeña esfera hacia la nada, y de ella se formó un colorido remolino.

-¡¿A dónde piensas ir?! ¡Está por amanecer!

Ignorando al mayor, diste un salto hacia el colorido remolino, desapareciendo después en una luz multicolor.

-No quiero…no quiero que las cosas sean así… -susurrabas mientras viajabas por el portal hacia tu destino y bajabas la mirada-

**OoOoOo**

Mientras la discusión entre padre e hija se llevaba a cabo, en la tierra, Norte estaba por terminar su misión de cada año: repartir los regalos de navidad a cada niño del mundo; pero esta vez, le acompañaba un alegre joven de cabellos blanco-platinados y ojos azules, el cual, de vez en vez, le hacía bromas a su amigo y compañero guardián.

-Hey…jajaja, cuidado con la ventisca… -Habló alegre el joven, mientras con su cayado creaba un par de ráfagas de viento y nieve, que hacían al enorme trineo tambalear en ocasiones.-

-¡Jack! Deja de jugar…aún faltan muchas casas por visitar y ya casi ha amanecido.

-Oh, tranquilo Norte, aún hay tiempo suficiente- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en el cayado dentro del hermoso trineo.

Poco después, al haber entregado ya todos los regalos…

-¡Justo a tiempo! –Dijo Norte lleno de orgullo y satisfacción mientras subía al trineo y tomaba las riendas-

-¿Lo ves? Terminamos bien, y aún hay un par de minutos de noche –Jack miraba al hombre ruso con atención después de subir al vehículo también-

-Las cosas bien hechas, Jack, llevan tiempo, dedicación, y este trabajo merece respeto; nunca tomes tu papel de guardián a la ligera… -Respondió el gran hombre de barba en tono serio, tal vez demasiado para la ocasión-

-Lo siento –Solo atinó a decir Jack, bajando la cabeza avergonzado…aún después de años de haber vencido a Pitch, tenía mucho que aprender como guardián.-

-Oh, pero vamos Jack…-Habló Norte al ver la mirada baja de su joven acompañante- …estás aprendiendo… -dijo alegre y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, tan fuerte que casi lo tira al suelo, acción que sacó del chico, una sonrisa-

-Sí, es verdad.

-Bien, es hora de irnos –habló el gran ruso y tomó las riendas del trineo con ambas manos, haciendo de un golpe, galopar a los enormes renos y elevarse por los aires.-

Camino al polo, el ahora hogar de Jack, notaron una fuerte luz multicolor en el cielo, muy parecida a la aurora boreal.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó el joven al acercarse a la orilla del trineo-

-"_Es imposible que la aurora boreal llegue hasta aquí; estamos muy lejos del polo todavía"_ –Pensó el hombre mayor- ¡Jack! –Habló- ponte en guardia; no sabemos qué sea eso…

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar a lo que fuera que saliera de ese colorido portal…este se concentró en un punto y de él salió…

-¿Una chica?… -habló Norte levantando una ceja sin entender-

-¡Hay que atraparla! –gritó Jack al ver que la recién salida, simplemente se precipitaba hacia el suelo.-

**OoOoOo**

Vas cayendo, abres lentamente los ojos y miras a tu alrededor.

-Wow… ¡Es hermoso!... ¡Ahora soy libre! –Gritaste sonriente y estiraste los brazos y piernas- pero…

De pronto, te alteraste y buscaste en tu espalda con prisa, en ella había una fina y delicada tira de seda, oro y plata, que tenía entrelazadas dos varas delgadas de unos 40 centímetros de largo, una de oro, y otra de plata; las tomaste entre tus manos y las apretaste contra tu pecho.

-Que suerte… -susurraste- creí que las perdería al venir aquí… –sonreíste y de pronto te sentiste sujetada por unos fríos pero firmes brazos.

La sorpresa de sentirte de pronto sujetada, te hizo soltar una de las varas, la cual siguió su caída hacia el suelo, mientras tú, eras puesta en una especia de vehículo aéreo sana y salva.

-Tranquila, ya te tengo.- habló su rescatador en cuanto estuvieron en el trineo-

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! –gritaste sin mirar a tu salvador y a su acompañante, mientras buscabas con la mirada, la pequeña vara que habías perdido- ¡Ahí está! ¡Debo recuperarla! –dijiste y sin más, te lanzaste de nuevo al vacío-

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No! –Gritó Jack al intentar detenerla sin éxito-

-No te fijes mucho Jack…las mujeres son un caso raro… -habló Norte despreocupado mientras miraba a la chica caer de nuevo-

-Amm…si…supongo –respondió el alvino haciendo una mueca inocente-

-¡Vamos allá! –Gritó Norte y jaló las riendas, deteniéndose para cambiar de dirección y poder nuevamente salvar a la suicida chica-

Localizaste la vara faltante y al tenerla en tus manos, con ternura la pegaste de nuevo a tu pecho.

-¡Oh, es verdad!...-te dijiste de pronto- estoy cayendo hacia la tierra…hmm…

Cerraste los ojos y la velocidad a la que caías disminuyó considerablemente, pero cuando creíste que estabas a salvo, abriste los ojos con sorpresa y la velocidad de caída incrementó nuevamente.

-¡Rayos!...está amaneciendo –dijiste mientras mirabas los tenues rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las montañas y árboles, haciendo brillar la nieve que en ellos había…

A esa velocidad, te estrellarías contra un gran grupo de árboles en cuestión de segundos; suspiraste hasta cierto punto resignada de la fuerte caída que tendrías, abrazaste ambas varas contra tu pecho, protegiéndolas con tu cuerpo y cerraste los ojos esperando el impacto.

Unos metros abajo, a poca distancia ya del suelo, Norte y su joven acompañante, se disponían a evitar tu caída…de nuevo.

-Sigue así Norte, estamos justo debajo de ella –Habló Jack- ¡Yo la atraparé…! –Se dijo sonriente- bien,…la tengo…la tengo… -dijo mirando a la joven que caía mientras dejaba su cayado a un lado para poder sujetarla- la ten…

_**¡PAAZZZ!**_

Los cálculos de Jack fallaron por un poco, y sí, llegaron al punto donde caerías, el caso es, que no fue Jack quien al final te sujetó, sino que caiste sobre la cabeza del pobre Norte.

-Ups… -dijo Jack conteniendo la risa ante su pequeño error de cálculo-

-Ay…-te quejaste mientras te incorporabas lo suficiente y veías sobre quién habías caído- ¿Ah?... ¿Norte?

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién?, ¿Cómo?... –El nombrado estaba desorientado y había soltado las riendas del trineo-

-¡Norte, cuidado al frente! –Gritó Jack, pero era tarde, el vehículo volador había perdido el control y se estrelló con un enorme pino lleno de nieve, que empezaba a caer sobre ellos-

La fuerza del impacto te lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo de frente sobre Jack, que por el impacto, terminó cayendo de espaldas sobre la escalinata trasera del trineo.

Una vez detenidos completamente, Norte bajó del trineo, aún un poco aturdido por lo sucedido y caminó por fuera hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraba su compañero guardián.

-¡Jack! –gritó preocupado intentando localizar a su joven amigo entre la nieve que caía- ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien? –volvió a gritar, enfocándolo por fin entre la nieve que caía sobre ellos lentamente.

Jack estaba recargado de la escalinata del trineo, y frente a él, tu…que lo mirabas fija, muy fijamente, solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro…el te había sujetado cuando saliste disparada hacia atrás a la hora del choque y te tenía abrazada protectoramente.-

-¡Jack!

Ante el grito de Norte, reaccionaste y te separaste de tu salvador lo más rápido que te lo permitió el aturdimiento, no tanto por el choque, sino por el efecto que había causado en ti esa mirada…esa hermosa y mágica mirada azul.

…Esa situación no era buena, nada buena, pero no tenías que preocuparte, él había sido solo tu salvador… ¿Cierto?

-¡Ese sí fue un paseo emocionante Norte! Jajaja… ¡Debemos hacerlo de nuevo! –Habló el chico en cuanto pudo separar la mirada de tu rostro, mientras tú, intentabas de mantener el color de tus mejillas en su nivel normal.-

Te pusiste de pie y bajaste del trineo, negando educadamente la ayuda de Norte, esperaste a que el chico alvino bajara y estando los tres en tierra firme, sonreíste.

-Gracias por salvarme, ahora debo irme- dijiste sin más, y diste media vuelta, dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos y consternados.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Norte-

-¿Si? –Contestaste mientras te detenías y dabas media vuelta ante el llamado-

-No puedes irte, ¿a dónde irás? Estamos en medio de la nada –habló nuevamente-

-No es necesario que se preocupen por mí, puedo arreglármelas sola –sonreíste- además, no quiero dar más molestias –reíste mientras señalabas el trineo de Norte lleno de nieve y estrellado contra un enorme pino-

-Es por eso mismo que es necesario que nos acompañes al polo…

-¿Qué? –Tanto el chico alvino, como tu, miraron al hombre barbado-

-Tienes mucho que explicar.-dijo y caminó hacia ti- y si no piensas acompañarnos por las buenas… -se tronó los dedos de ambas manos en modo amenazante, lo que te hizo retroceder un poco-

Pensabas huir, miraste hacia los lados discretamente y diste un paso más hacia atrás, pero chocaste con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Al girarte y ver lo que te impedía retroceder, casi caes de espaldas al ver al joven de cabellos blanco-platinados y ojos azules sobre su cayado, que te miraba atentamente con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Si puedes vernos, entonces sabes quienes somos…-dijo sin quitarte la mirada de encima, cosa que no sabías si te molestaba o simplemente alteraba por alguna razón que no podías comprender- ven con nosotros al polo, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber quién eres y qué haces aquí. –dijo divertido ante tu expresión de sorpresa y terror mezclados-

Sabiendo que no podrías escapar, guardaste ambas varas (que aún llevabas sujetando contra tu pecho), en su lugar en tu espalda y suspiraste con resignación, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado donde no te encontraras con aquellos ojos azules.

-Muy bien –dijiste_- "espero esto no se vaya a salir de mis manos…ellos no deben saber quién soy…no quiero regresar…¡no voy a hacerlo!"_ –Pensaste y sonreíste confiada de tu decisión, nada te haría cambiar de idea.- Vayamos al polo entonces.

**OoOoOo**

Muy bien, como pueden ver, aquí todavía no se dice el nombre de nuestra protagonista, que claramente saben que son ustedes, hermosas lectoras OwO

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, en los siguientes mezclaremos un poco de secretos, comedia y un poco de celos jajaja ustedes ya se han de imaginar a quién me refiero ¿no? xD

Espero sus comentarios, consejos, abucheos, mentadas de madre y todo eso xD

Pasen bonito día y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos

_**Ikari Minamino**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hermosas!, espero estén muy bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, al final los contestaré :D  
Dado que mi trabajo es pesado, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que actualizaré una vez por semana, y si puedo, más, pero tengan paciencia, por fa :D por cierto, el summary irá cambiando conforme la historia avance para que se den una idea de qué pasará jiji.**

Recuerdo que los personajes, a excepción de la protagonista, no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir locuras jajaja.

**Y quiero agregar a la lista de las chicas hermosas a las que dediqué este fic, a ****Marialis Collazo****, que también me ayudó con su comentario, repito, muchas muchas gracias!  
Ahora a leer!**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 2: Secretos bien secretos.**

**OoOoOoO**

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

Pensabas huir, miraste hacia los lados discretamente y diste un paso más hacia atrás, pero chocaste con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Al girarte y ver lo que te impedía retroceder, casi caes de espaldas al ver al joven de cabellos blanco-platinados y ojos azules sobre su cayado, que te miraba atentamente con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Si puedes vernos, entonces sabes quienes somos…-dijo sin quitarte la mirada de encima, cosa que no sabías si te molestaba o simplemente alteraba por alguna razón que no podías comprender- ven con nosotros al polo, yo también tengo curiosidad de saber quién eres y qué haces aquí. –dijo divertido ante tu expresión de sorpresa y terror mezclados-

Sabiendo que no podrías escapar, guardaste ambas varas (que aún llevabas sujetando contra tu pecho), en su lugar en tu espalda y suspiraste con resignación, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado donde no te encontraras con aquellos ojos azules.

-Muy bien –dijiste_- "espero esto no se vaya a salir de mis manos…ellos no deben saber quién soy…no quiero regresar… ¡No voy a hacerlo!"_ –Pensaste y sonreíste confiada de tu decisión, nada te haría cambiar de idea.- Vayamos al polo entonces.

Subiste de nuevo al trineo en cuanto Jack y Norte terminaron de quitar la nieve de encima, sentías como eras observada de reojo por el gran ruso y de vez en vez, sentías esa extraña e inocente mirada del chico alvino, que sonreía divertido cuando desviabas la mirada evitando la suya.

Mientras los hombres estaban distraídos, aprovechabas para quitarte "ciertos" objetos personales con suma rapidez, los ibas metiendo en una discreta bolsa entre tus ropas, para evitar así a toda costa, llamar la atención…más, quiero decir…

Ya en el polo, descendiste del trineo y miraste maravillada la enorme estructura frente a ti: era un enorme castillo que formaba parte de una enorme montaña de hielo (todo era enorme ahí, tanto como el hombre ruso que habitaba ese lugar).

Seguiste a Norte con Jack caminando detrás de ti; caminaron por un pasillo lleno de mesas, en las que trabajaban decenas de yetis, armando juguetes, pintando accesorios o simplemente llevando planos y máquinas voladoras de un lugar a otro.

Observabas con la boca abierta la magnífica escena, cuando el chico que te seguía tocó tu hombro con la mano, haciéndote salir del trance en que la belleza y el asombro eran los personajes principales.

-…Casi nadie, a excepción de nosotros los guardianes podemos pasar…es una zona especial y muy importante…es por eso que la seguridad es primordial, y el por qué, gran cantidad de yetis vigilan la entrada…-hablaba Norte mientras caminaba-

-Es increíble ¿verdad? –habló el joven mientras se detenía y se recargaba en su cayado y observaba también la maravillosa escena-

-Si –sin darte cuenta, te habías detenido a medio camino, el asombro e incredulidad seguían en ti, haciendo de las suyas, y evitando poner atención a lo demás, y por lo demás, me refería a Norte, que había seguido caminando y hablando a la nada, pues creía erróneamente que iban ambos detrás de él.

-Vamos –habló Jack caminando por delante de ti- Si no nos damos prisa, Norte se pondrá de malas, y créeme, no es agradable –dijo entre risitas-

Diste un último vistazo a tu alrededor y con una sonrisa alcanzaste a tus guías, los cuales habían ya llegado a una gran puerta, al final del taller.

-…y esa es la historia de este lugar…-habló el ruso a sus acompañantes, pero tú apenas ibas llegando detrás de el en ese instante-

-Oh si…muy interesante –dijiste disimuladamente, un poco apenada de no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que el hombre había dicho-

-Ahora pasen –Norte abrió la puerta y pasaste al interior después de Jack, que se había apresurado a recargarse en una mesa, para prestar atención a cada uno de tus movimientos, cosa que no te agradó en lo más mínimo.-

Una vez adentro, Norte, cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a ti de modo amenazante; cerraste los ojos esperando alguna agresión, pero en su lugar, sentiste que el hombre había puesto una taza de chocolate caliente en tus manos.

-Muy bien, ponte cómoda y cuéntanos todo –Norte se acomodó en su silla favorita y tomó un enorme plato con galletas, que les ofreció a ti y a Jack respectivamente, pero que ambos negaron.

Sentías sus miradas, tal vez, algo en ti les llamaba la atención; obviamente, aparte de haber caído del cielo en medio de la nada y aterrizado en la cabeza de Santa Claus,… tal vez eran tus ropas…  
Te miraste un momento y dedujiste que así era, ya que supones, que no es común que una chica lleve un delgado y hermoso vestido de seda blanca corto y con holanes, y bellos bordados de hilo de oro y plata en pleno invierno…por suerte, te habías quitado ya los pendientes, sortijas y brazaletes; eso era seguro que los haría sospechar quién eras…lo único que no pudiste quitarte porque sería muy obvio, fue la preciosa tiara que llevabas en la frente, pero esperabas que no llamara tanto su atención.

-_"Ok, aquí voy…espero esto les sea suficiente…"_ –pensante mientras ponías la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa, muy cerca de Norte; respiraste hondo- Antes que nada, pondré las reglas que se seguirán en cuanto a este tema –hablaste, no dando una opinión, sino dando a entender que así sería si querían saber tu historia-

-Adelante –escuchaste decir al ruso-

-Muy bien, entonces las reglas son las siguientes: 1.- Podrán hacerme todas las preguntas que deseen, pero yo tendré la libertad de decidir si contesto o no. 2.- Si me reúso a contestar una pregunta, no podrán obligarme a responderla. 3.-Una vez terminadas las preguntas podré irme.

-Hmm…está bien –Norte se había terminado casi todas las galletas y se limpiaba las migas de la ropa-

-Entonces… ¿Quién empezará? –hablaste ya más tranquila, tomando de nuevo la taza de chocolate y bebiendo un sorbo mientras esperabas la primera pregunta-

-¡Yo lo haré! ¿Tienes novio? –Ante la pregunta, escupiste el chocolate en la cara de Norte, que tenía una galleta en la boca, y miraste molesta y un poco sonrojada al chico-

-¡Jack! ¡Esto no es un juego!- le regañaron-

-Está bien, está bien –decía entre risas- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Hn, me llamo :_: -hablaste mientras te limpiabas los restos de chocolate de los labios con la mano y ofrecías tu pañuelo a Norte para limpiarse-

-¿:_:? Curioso nombre –dijo sonriente y tu evadiste su mirada, no estabas nada contenta con su actitud-

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Norte en cuanto se hubo limpiado la cara de chocolate-

-Del cielo –dijiste señalando con tu dedo índice-

-De eso nos dimos cuenta.

-Entonces no comprendo el por qué de la pregunta.

-Eres algo complicada ¿cierto? –de nuevo un comentario al estilo Jack, pero esta no era pregunta, era mas bien una afirmación-

-¿Cuál es el punto de ese comentario? –preguntaste un poco ofendida por lo dicho por el chico-

-el punto es que tú preguntes también –respondió Jack sonriente, estoy seguro que también quieres saber cosas de nosotros-

Suspiraste tratando de mantenerte serena, ese chico y su actitud despreocupada te daban dolor de cabeza, pero no estaba para nada equivocado, si querías saber de ellos, lo más posible, pues solo habías tenido oportunidad de verlos en unas cuantas ocasiones en cientos de años y solo de lejos.

-Siguiente pregunta- sentenciaste para cambiar de tema- y esta vez es tu turno Norte –dijiste mirando al nombrado-

-¿Cómo es que nos conoces?

-Mi padre me habló de ustedes

-¿Y quién es tu padre?

-No puedo contestar.

-¿Dónde vive?

- No puedo contestar.

-¿El sabe que estás aquí? –ante esa pregunta, se te heló el cuerpo, si decías que no, sabrían que algo no estaba bien, pero tampoco querías mentir-

-Que mas da –contestaste desanimada- escapé de ahí y no pienso volver-

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué huiste?

-Mi padre quiere obligarme a casarme –bajaste la mirada-

-Y tu no quieres, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jack, que ante las preguntas serias de Norte, se había quedado en silencio hasta ese momento-

-No –trataste de sonar convencida y no triste, pero no obtuviste el resultado que deseabas.

-Oye, ¿cómo pensabas sobrevivir en medio de la nada donde chocamos? –preguntó Jack cambiando de tema para cambiar esa cara triste que habías puesto inconscientemente- No creo que soportaras el frío con esa ropa –te señaló-

-Amm…no…solo esperaría a que llegara la noche y… -te cubriste la boca con las manos, habías dicho algo que no debías, habías dado importante información sin querer-

-¿La noche? –repitió Norte-¿Para qué esperarías la noche?

_-"Que tonta soy, ahora cómo saldré de esta?...pues ya nimodo, les tendré que decir la verdad…hasta donde pueda"_-pensaste- Ok, apresuraré las cosas y les ahorraré las siguientes preguntas, no, no soy humana…y no, no soy un fantasma -dijo mirando a Jack, que parecía estar a punto de preguntar eso exactamente- soy un "ser" si lo quieren ver así.  
Sí, tengo poderes cuando cae la noche…ah, y no, no me transformo en hombre lobo o calabaza Jack –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco mirando nuevamente al chico, que se preparaba para hacer una pregunta-

-Wow…eres rápida –dijo él sorprendido- contestaste las preguntas que ni siquiera te había hecho-

-Sí, imaginé que preguntarías algo así Jack Frost- sentenciaste mientras lo veías sonriente. Su cara se iluminó de felicidad al escucharte pronunciar su nombre-

-Si no eres un hombre lobo, ¿qué poderes tienes de noche? –preguntó Jack-

Pusiste los ojos en blanco y respiraste profundo, entonces cerraste los ojos un momento y te elevaste en el aire a poca distancia del suelo…al estar suspendida en el aire, miraste a los chicos que te observaban asombrados.

-Por ser de día mis poderes son casi nulos, pero tengo lo suficiente para mantenerme a flote… de noche es distinto –dijiste orgullosa y pusiste los pies en el suelo-

-¡Increíble! –Gritó Norte poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ti, te levantó de la cintura como a un infante y después te puso en el suelo-

-¿E-eso por qué fue? –preguntaste a Jack-

-No lo se, le encanta hacer eso- respondió el serenamente mientras se encogía de hombros-

-Ahora saben lo que querían saber, así que me iré ya; gracias de nuevo por salvarme –dijiste mientras abrías la puerta del taller personal de Norte y caminabas hacia el salón donde se veía el enorme mundo con esas miles, millones de lucecitas encendidas.

-Oye oye, ¿por qué la prisa? –preguntó Jack alcanzándote-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, como tener una vida, además, no puedo quedarme aquí –sonreíste mientras te detenías y mirabas el mundo de nuevo, sin embargo, tu sonrisa desapareció al ver la tenue silueta de la luna empezar a asomarse por una ventana en el techo- aunque…-te apresuraste a decir- antes de irme, quisiera conocer a los demás guardianes, si es que no les molesta- miraste inocente a Norte y este sonrió abiertamente-

-¡Claro que no! Será grandioso…- llegó hasta ti y te puso en el hombro la pesada mano derecha- iremos con todos…te los presentaré-hablaba alegre el ruso mientras sonreías preocupada y nerviosamente-

Ya listos para salir rumbo a los hogares de sus respectivos amigos, un enorme yeti llegó con Norte y le entregó un par de papeles.

-¡Rayos! –dijo Norte al leerlos- lo siento, pero no podré acompañarlos, al parecer la producción del nuevo juguete se retrasó- Jack, lleva a :_: a conocer a los demás, yo los alcanzaré en cuanto solucione este problema –dio al chico 4 esferas de nieve transportadoras y se marchó con el gran yeti tras de el- Cuida de ella Jack- -se alcanzó a escuchar-

_-"¿Qué cuide de mi?... ¡¿Cree que soy una niña o qué?!"_ –pensaste un poco molesta

-¿Lista :_:? Esto no es tan divertido como el trineo, pero no está mal- Jack lanzó la esfera al suelo y un portal de colores se abrió-

Miraste al techo nerviosa, viste como la luna se asomaba más y más por la ventana en el techo y solo asentiste sin mirar al chico a tu lado.

-¡Y aquí vamos! –Jack te tomó de la mano y ambos saltaron dentro del portal.

**OoOoOoO**

**Ok, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Yo se que por ahora no tiene muchas cosas "interesantes" pero créanme, las tendrá en los siguientes.**

¡De verdad mil gracias a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer mis locuras, me pone feliz que les agraden!

**Y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior y al principio de este capítulo, responderé a todos los reviews que me hagan favor de mandarme :D**

**Por antigüedad:**

**Shebluna**.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te diré que sí, es parecido ese portal, pero jujuju, en este caso conecta otros mundos (que yo sepa jajaja).  
"Su", "nuestro" padre, es un secreto que se irá revelando poco a poco, aunque supongo que lo sabrán pronto :D  
Espero mas de tus comentarios!

**Lola.-** Lamento que la trama o la redacción de este fic se te dificulte, dime en qué se te dificulta y procuraré cambiarlo para que puedas leerlo mejor y no te cueste trabajo entender :D  
Muchas gracias por leer!  
**  
****zxzxz.-** Gracias por el comentario! Claaaaro que le dará duro…pero todavía no, jaja, tiene un gran ego que vencer antes :D  
Espero tu siguiente comentario!

**.-** No sabes qué gusto me da que tengas curiosidad, eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien :,3

En cuanto a tus preguntas: Las varas se revelarán en el capítul más o menos (según mis cálculos jaja), "podemos" ver a Jack, Norte y a todos los guardianes, porque aunque no somos humanas, somos un "ser" como algo divino, …pero ya se revelará con el tiempo.  
De verdad mil gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente!  
Besitos

**OoOoOoO**

Eso es todo por esta semana, procuraré actualizar en cuanto tenga el siguiente y me convenza del todo, siempre le hago arreglos al final jaja, tengo planeado que sean alrededor de 25 capítulos más o menos, así que aún hay para largo jajaja.

Las leo en el siguiente capítulo.

Besitos

**Ikari Minamino**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! Pues creo que para que esto se vaya mas aprisa (porque 25 capítulos es mucho para uno por semana xDD) actualizaré los martes y sábados, espero contar con sus amables (o no tan amables, como gusten) comentarios, me encanta leer, así que mientras más largos, mucho mejor para mi xD**

* Reitero, los personajes de esta película no son de mi propiedad, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias raras y así : D

**Pasen y compartan este fanfic si es de su agrado, me gustarían mas opiniones, de si tengo madera de escritora y eso xD**

Reviews al final :D  
Ah, y sólo les comento, que muchas cosas se las imaginó su servidora (osea yo) en el metro camino al trabajo, por lo que la gente se me quedó viendo raro, pero naa…suele pasar con las ideas brillantes xD pero ahora si al fic, disfruten y buen fin de semana :3

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 3: Huyendo de la luna.**

**OoOoOoO**

Ya listos para salir rumbo a los hogares de sus respectivos amigos, un enorme yeti llegó con Norte y le entregó un par de papeles.

-¡Rayos! –dijo Norte al leerlos- lo siento, pero no podré acompañarlos, al parecer la producción del nuevo juguete se retrasó- Jack, lleva a :_: a conocer a los demás, yo los alcanzaré en cuanto solucione este problema –dio al chico 4 esferas de nieve transportadoras y se marchó con el gran yeti tras de el- Cuida de ella Jack- -se alcanzó a escuchar-

_-"¿Qué cuide de mi?... ¡¿Cree que soy una niña o qué?!"_ –pensaste un poco molesta

-¿Lista :_:? Esto no es tan divertido como el trineo, pero no está mal- Jack lanzó la esfera al suelo y un portal de colores se abrió-

Miraste al techo nerviosa, viste como la luna se asomaba más y más por la ventana en el techo y solo asentiste sin mirar al chico a tu lado.

-¡Y aquí vamos! –Jack te tomó de la mano y ambos saltaron dentro del portal, llegando a un enorme y hermoso prado lleno de flores, pasto verde y varios pequeños huevos pintados de bellísimos colores caminando por aquí y por allá-

-Amm… Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad Jack, pero, ¿podrías soltar mi mano? No creo que nada peligroso se encuentre aquí-

Justo en cuanto Jack te soltó, una enorme sombra te cubrió el sol por la espalda, al girarte abriste los ojos con sorpresa…

-Tú eres…-dijiste-

-Así es jovencita, soy…

-¿Un canguro? –preguntaste inocente y Jack soltó una gran carcajada-

-Muy bien niñita, ¡No me llames canguro! –exigió molesto-

-Jajaja, lo siento, fue una mala broma, jaja, ya se quién eres –corregiste sonriendo al enorme guardián frente a ti, que respondió con una sonrisa burlona-

-Creo que ya has pasado mucho tiempo con Jack…será mejor que no lo hagas o terminarás muy mal

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué quieres niño? ¿Quieres pelear? –El enorme conejo se acercó a Jack y se dispuso a sacar uno de sus boomerangs.

-Hey…oigan…sigo aquí chicos, ¿podrías mejor presentarte primero, y después jugar a las luchitas? –interrumpiste alegremente mientras veías la discusión-  
-Lo siento –Se disculpó el conejo- siempre que Jack está cerca pierdo el control fácilmente…  
-No necesito estar cerca para que pierdas el control Bunny

**Y de nuevo una discusión…**

Suspiraste y hablaste:

-Hola, soy :_:

-…-más discusión-

-:_: el es Bunnymund…Bunnymund, ella es :_: -Dijiste para ti toda la presentación sin que ninguno de los presentes te pusiera atención, así que te fuiste a explorar- ok, me voy a recorrer el lugar…cuando terminen de discutir me buscan –decías mientras te ibas.

Miraste a todos lados, la belleza de la primavera era evidente en ese lugar, los huevitos pintados se acercaban a tus pies y tú los apartabas con cuidado, pues no querías romperlos.

Minutos después, Jack y Bunny te alcanzaron, disculpándose por la actitud de hacía unos minutos.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el peludo guardián-

-¿Ahora si te interesa saberlo?, ¿o volverás a ignorarme? –hablaste fingiendo enojo-

-Oye, ya dije que lo lamento  
-Jajajaja, tranquilo, es broma; soy :_:  
-Ya veo, mucho gusto :_:, lamento mucho el haberte ignorado; dime, ¿qué haces aquí con Jack? ¿De dónde se conocen?  
-Vine porque quería conocer al famoso conejo de pascua –dijiste y Bunny se paró orgulloso- Iba a venir Norte también, pero algo sobre un juguete nuevo lo retrasó, dijo que nos alcanzaría después, por eso solamente Jack me trajo, y nos conocimos…hmm…Jack, ¿hace cuánto que les caí encima?...¿40 minutos?  
-Sí, más o menos  
-¿Caer encima? Jajaja, ¿Qué? ¿Caíste del cielo?  
-Si –dijiste al mismo tiempo que Jack y Bunny ladeó la cabeza sin entender-  
-Larga historia –dijiste tratando de evitar otra ronda de preguntas-

Sin poder evitar que Jack hablara sobre tus poderes nocturnos, mostraste nuevamente el escaso poder que tenías en el día, elevándote un poco del suelo; no era mucho y sentías cierta vergüenza, pero no podías evitarlo, Jack lo había comentado y no habías tenido más opción que mostrarlo.

Jack te miraba flotar…estabas segura que lo hacía porque le parecía divertida tu reacción ante su mirada, y lo peor, es que Bunny pareció darse cuenta.

**OoOoOoO**

Un par de horas mas tarde, unque en esa hermosa y primaveral madriguera siempre había sol, la tenue silueta de la luna se formó lentamente en el cielo, y no pudiste evitar sentir pánico al verla.

-Amm, oye Jack, vamos a ver a los demás guardianes ¿si? –hablaste apresurada-  
-¿Te quieres ir tan pronto?  
-Lo siento Bunny, pero… -miraste la silueta de la luna nuevamente; cada vez se volvía más nítida- ¡ya se! ¡Ven con nosotros!

-No es una mala idea…vamos –Aceptó el gran conejo guardián-

-Ok, prepárense –habló Jack mientras agitaba otra esfera y la lanzaba al suelo-  
-O-oye no…-Bunny se paró en seco- yo pienso tomar los túneles –dijo asustado-

-Oh vamos…es divertido –dijo Jack, y lo empujó dentro del portal, te tomó de la mano de nuevo y ambos saltaron dentro. Antes de cerrarse el portal, viste como la silueta de la perfecta luna llena se había formado en el cielo de la madriguera.-

_-"Justo a tiempo"_ –pensaste, y miraste como Jack te sujetaba de la mano, no pudiste evitar sonreír-

El portal se abrió y un enorme palacio de arena dorada estaba frente a ti, nunca habías visto nada igual…solo en tus sueños.

-NOTA—

No tengo idea de dónde viva Sandman, pero ustedes síganme la corriente ok? xD

Al llegar, el alvino te soltó de la mano y caminaste un par de pasos, observando todo con la boca abierta.

-Si no cierras la boca, se te caerá la baba :_: -dijo Jack y te sonrojaste de coraje y vergüenza-

-Jack, déjala en paz…o va a terminar odiándote –habló Bunny divertido-

-Naa…ella es divertida, no se toma las cosas tan a pecho, ¿verdad :_:?  
-No me provoques Jack –contestaste en tono musical con una de esas sonrisas que dan miedo, e instantes después, un pequeño hombre de arena dorada se hizo presente frente a ti, volaba en una pequeña nube hecha también de arena-

-¡Sandy, amigo! –gritó Bunny al recién llegado, que contestó con una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano-

-Sandy, ella es :_: -habló Jack señalándote-

-Mucho gusto –dijiste y el pequeño hombre creó con arena un sombrero de hongo en su cabeza, el cual levantó e hizo una reverencia como respuesta-

Aunque Sandman no podía hablar, se comunicaba con símbolos de arena sobre su cabeza, los cuales, por raro que parezca, entendías a la perfección.

Después de un par de horas mas en grupo, Sandy se despidió, tenía trabajo que hacer en algún parte del mundo. Te despediste de el con una sonrisa y un sutil ademán y el hombrecillo partió en una nube dorada hacia el cielo.

-Muy bien, solo falta uno…te aseguro que te llevarás bien con ella –habló Jack mientras agitaba la tercera esfera- vamos Bunny  
-Ah no…ahora yo me voy por los túneles…los veo en el palacio de los dientes –dijo y después de dar un par de golpes con su pata en el suelo, saltó dentro del túnel que se abrió y desapareció-

-Jaja, es un canguro cobarde- dijo Jack entre risas y no pudiste evitar estar de acuerdo, los viajes por los portales eran divertidos, y a ti ya te encantaba viajar por ellos.

Al arrojar el joven la esfera al suelo y abrir el portal mágico, miraste por última vez aquel hermoso lugar y sonreíste, pero tu sonrisa desapareció al ver de nuevo la silueta de la luna poco a poco remarcarse en el cielo.

Sin dar tiempo a que Jack te tomara de la mano, ahora fuiste tú quien lo tomó del brazo y corriste con el hacia el colorido portal.

**OoOoOoO**

En el palacio de los dientes, Bunny ya estaba ahí, y hablaba alegre con Tooth.

-Espera a conocerla, en verdad es linda, y muy divertida…deben de llegar en cualquier momento -hablaba Bunny mientras el hada escuchaba y mandaba a sus pequeñas hadas por decenas de dientes alrededor del mundo-

-Hm –dijo un poquito desanimada- una chica…hmm…Lo más importante es que Jack va a venir…oh…hace mucho que no lo veo –Tooth revoloteaba esperando ansiosa la llegada de su querido amigo y compañero, pero al ver abrirse el portal, no esperaba ver lo que vio:

**OoOoOoO**

Viste el final del portal mágico y tu lugar de destino, con lo que no contabas, era con la velocidad que habías tomado al entrar, y que por lógica tendrías al salir.  
Entraste tan de prisa, que saliste literalmente disparada del túnel, y de tu brazo, Jack.

Diste un par de pasos y tropezaste, cayendo al suelo con Jack como peso extra sobre ti.

-Auch… -

-:_: ¿Estás bien? –Escuchaste una pregunta preocupada-

Te diste vuelta para responder al joven, y cuál es tu sorpresa, al verlo literalmente sobre ti, con su cara muy cerca de la tuya…de nuevo.  
Pudiste ver nuevamente el azul perfecto de sus ojos combinado con el blanco-plateado de sus cabellos…era…hermoso…

Intentaste hablar, pero no salió nada de tu boca…la imagen del apuesto chico te había dejado muda, eso era raro y aunque parezca extraño, placentero.

Sonreíste levemente inconsciente de tus actos, simplemente no querías dejar de mirar, pero recordaste que no estabas en una situación común, y prueba de ello fue el grito de uno de los dos espectadores que estaban a poca distancia…

**OoOoOoO**

**Ok, eso es todo por este capítulo, es muy corto, comparado con los anteriores, pero debe de serlo porque el siguiente tiene cosas interesantes y no podía cortarlo jaja.**

**A partir de este siguiente capítulo, las cosas se pondrán divertidas :D  
Si quieren darme ideas o comentarios especiales, adelante, ¡me ayudarían mucho!...y a mi cerebro también xD**

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**-Sheblunar**.- Lo de las varas se prolongará un poco. Ya que metí ciertas cosas que aseguro les gustarán muajaja, es casi explícito quién es "nuestro" padre, pero lo dejaré así hasta que sea momento de "reverlarlo".  
Muchas gracias por leer! :D

******-Fernanda Warrior Princess**.- Muchas gracias! Espero que conforme la trama avence, tus conjeturas sean correctas jaja, pero si tienes alguna idea, puedes decirme, es bueno para mi cerebro xD  
No sabes qué gusto que te llame la atención, jaja, mas adelante vendrán cosas geniales (a mi parecer, y mira que ya no soy una chiquilla jaja)  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Shizuka-Crazy**.- Muchas gracias!, me animas mucho! Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, el martes tendrán el siguiente y empieza lo bueno jijiji  
Besitos, y nos leemos en el siguiente.

******- lectora rara**.- Jajaja, me encanta que tengan suposiciones, es grandioso, así sé, que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, jaja, me alegra que la actitud de Jack sea de tu agrado…yo simplemente lo amo también jajaja soy una asaltacunas xD  
Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente! :D

**-lola.-** Yo también quiero que Jack me tome de la mano xDD  
Gracias por el comentario, que bueno que en sí, no se te dificulta el entender.  
Gracias

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen mis locuras, no sean malos y dejen un comentario, el que sea, me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Besos.**

**Ikari Minamino  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hermosas lectoras, muchas gracias por pasar a leer mis locuras jaja, me pone muy contenta el recibir sus comentarios, espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado, los reviews los contesto al final como siempre, y recuerden que pueden enviarme ideas y esas cosas, me serían de mucha ayuda.**

**Aprovecho para invitarlas a leer mi oneshot "Hijo de la Luna", lo escribí ayer en un arranque de depresión xD así que aún con lo "emo" que es, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un comentario :D  
**

**Sin más por el momento, las dejo con el capítulo de hoy, recordando que ninguno de los personajes de esta grandiosa película son de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo cosas locas con ellos como protagonistas :D**

Disfruten.

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 4.- Celos alados.**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Viste el final del portal mágico y tu lugar de destino, con lo que no contabas, era con la velocidad que habías tomado al entrar, y que por lógica tendrías al salir.  
Entraste tan de prisa, que saliste literalmente disparada del túnel, y de tu brazo, Jack.

Diste un par de pasos y tropezaste, cayendo al suelo con Jack como peso extra sobre ti.

-Auch… -

-:_: ¿Estás bien? –Escuchaste una pregunta preocupada-

Te diste vuelta para responder al joven, y cuál es tu sorpresa, al verlo literalmente sobre ti, con su cara muy cerca de la tuya…de nuevo.  
Pudiste ver nuevamente el azul perfecto de sus ojos combinado con el blanco-plateado de sus cabellos…era…hermoso…

Intentaste hablar, pero no salió nada de tu boca…la imagen del apuesto chico te había dejado muda, eso era raro y aunque parezca extraño, placentero.

Sonreíste levemente inconsciente de tus actos, simplemente no querías dejar de mirar, pero recordaste que no estabas en una situación común, y prueba de ello fue el grito de uno de los dos espectadores que estaban a poca distancia…

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Están bien? –El grito de Bunny te hizo reaccionar-

-No se tú, pero a mi no me parece una posición muy cómoda… -lograste decir al fin-

-Jaja, perdona.

Jack se puso de pie de un brinco y te extendió la mano para ayudarte a levantarte, aceptaste y cuando estabas de pie, justo a espaldas de Jack viste la silueta del último guardián por conocer, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, este no te lanzó una sonrisa al conocerte, mas bien, te lanzó una mirada furiosa y recelosa.

-¡Hola Jack! –gritó el hada y voló hacia el, dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras te miraba amenazantemente-  
_-"Ok, creo que esa chica tiene problemas"_ –pensaste al ver su mirada sin comprender-  
-Hace mucho que no venías a verme –siguió hablando mientras se separaba un poquito del chico- las haditas te han extrañado mucho también… -logró que Jack te diera la espalda y ella quedara con cara frente a ti-

-Ah sí, hola mucho gusto… -insinuaste enojada-

-Oh –dijo Tooth- hola, como puedes ver, soy el hada de los dientes –sonrió falsamente aún medio abrazando a Jack-

_-"¡¿Por qué aún no lo suelta?!"_ –pensaste y al darte cuenta de tu pensamiento, negaste con la cabeza- Soy :_:, mucho gusto- le extendiste la mano y ella por fin soltó al alvino para estrechar tu mano con demasiada fuerza-

-Un placer –dijo apretando más-

_-"¡Ayy!... ¡¿pero qué le pasa a esta?!"_ – pensaste y correspondiste el fuerte saludo- Igualmente… -sonreíste falsamente también

Bunny, que se había acercado y estaba al lado de Jack, retrocedió un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Bunny?  
-¿Sabes Jack?...esto no pinta para nada bueno –habló mientras te miraba y después a Tooth

-Jajaja, ¿de qué hablas?...se van a llevar muy bien – El chico de cabello blanco-platinado te miró recargado en su cayado, y tú al sentir su mirada te liberaste del fuerte apretón del hada frente a ti.

-Y… ¿Qué haces aquí Jack? –Tooth simplemente te ignoró y giró a mirar al mencionado-

-Estamos huyendo del padre de :_: porque él quiere casarla y ella no quiere, y por eso viajamos a través de portales visitándolos y ganando tiempo… te quedaste helada ante el relato de Jack-

-¡¿Cómo?!  
-Jajajajajaja, es broma… :_: quería conocer a los demás guardianes, y es por eso que estamos aquí-

Pudiste respirar por fin, broma o no, lo que había dicho Jack era exactamente lo que estabas haciendo, te ayudaba a huir, pero él no lo sabía.

-¡Vaya, pero que susto me diste!, sabes que no me gustan esas bromas Jack –habló el hada intentando sonreír y tomar la broma a la ligera-

Mientras eras ignorada por Tooth, el quinto guardián, aprovechaste para mirar a tu alrededor, era un castillo hermoso y colorido, podías ver a las miles de pequeñas hadas ir y venir con pequeños dientes y monedas haciendo con sus alas un suave zumbido.

-Lindo ¿Verdad?- Bunny estaba a tu lado-

-Sí, mucho, es increíble ver a tantas hadas a la vez…son lindas –sonreíste cuando un grupo de 6 haditas pasó junto a ti a colocar dientes en sus respectivas cajitas de memorias.

Bunny empezó a charlar contigo, pero algo en el suelo llamó tu atención, estaba justo donde habías caído con Jack encima de ti, lo miraste un momento, y de inmediato te pusiste tensa…era una hermosa sortija dorada con una piedra blanca en el centro, era tuya, y se había salido de su escondite en tu ropa cuando llegaste al palacio y caíste.

Para tu mala suerte, el enorme guardián se percató de tu mirada y de un par de brincos fue y regresó con el objeto que mirabas.

-¿Es esto lo que llama tu atención :_:? –Bunny te enseñó la sortija y tú la tomaste rápidamente, guardándola de nuevo-

-G-gracias –dijiste nerviosa- es mía…

-Ya veo,…ven, quiero mostrarte algo –dijo el conejo en tono tranquilo después de ver a Tooth hablar alegremente con Jack-

Lo seguiste desconfiada hasta un nivel más arriba, volaste lentamente para alcanzarlo, y al poner los pies sobre el suelo, Bunny te amenazó con uno de sus boomerangs.

-Muy bien, ¿quién eres?, ¡habla!…y más vale que digas la verdad…

-Ok…ok…-ya no tenías opción, si no le decías la verdad, tu plan de huir se iría a la basura- No es mentira que mi nombre es :_:, vengo del cielo huyendo de un compromiso de matrimonio, no deseo casarme a la fuerza y por eso huí.

-Pero esa sortija que dices es tuya,…sólo los miembros cercanos a…

-¡No la robé si eso es lo que piensas! –interrumpiste enojada- Yo solo… -bajaste la mirada- yo solo quiero ser libre…y decidir mi vida –lo miraste no muy convencida de que te creyera-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad desde el principio?  
-Porque seguramente ustedes me harían regresar y ¡no quiero volver! –casi llorabas al decir eso, coraje e impotencia se apoderaban de ti- Bunnymund…si…si te digo quién soy… ¿me ayudarás a ser libre? –lo miraste esperanzada-

El gran guardián guardó su arma y te miró con detenimiento, se cruzó de brazos y esperó tu declaración…tu cerraste los ojos, suspirando con pesar…

-Soy…

-¡Hey canguro! –El fuerte grito de Jack, que de un salto llegó con ustedes seguido de Tooth evitó justo a tiempo que revelaras tu identidad-

-¡¿Qué no ves que estamos ocupados aquí?!

-Oye oye tranquilo… ni sueñes que ella va a ser fácil de conquistar jajajaja

Jack y sus comentarios ahora eran oportunos, por primera vez, agradeciste que fuera así de despreocupado y sonreíste aliviada.

-Tú tampoco tendrías tanta suerte Jack –hablaste entre risas, provocando en el hada de los dientes, una mueca de disgusto-

-Bien, creo que es hora de regresar, Norte no llegó a tiempo y supongo que ya casi anochece… –habló Jack mientras sacaba la última de las esferas de nieve que él le había dado- ¿Estás lista :_:?  
-Si, volvamos Jack –dijiste mirando al hada y extendiendo la mano al chico para que éste la tomara-

-Gracias por acompañarnos "colita de algodón", supongo que utilizarás tus túneles para volver a la madriguera, le diré a Norte que nos acompañaste.

-O-oye…Jack –habló Tooth- ¿vas a regresar _tú_ solo con ella? –te señaló-

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo haría?  
-Así fue como llegamos con Bunny –hablaste sonriendo maliciosamente al hada mientras Jack te tomaba de la mano- _"¡Ja! ¿Crees que sólo tú puedes lograr hacer enojar a la gente?"_ –pensaste mirando a Tooth, sintiéndote un poquito culpable por utilizar a Jack para desquitarte, aunque no te disgustaba para nada la idea de que te tomara de la mano-

-¡Yo iré con ustedes! –hablaron Tooth y Bunny al mismo tiempo-  
-¿Estás seguro Bunny?...vamos a viajar por un portal de bola de nieve –Jack jugó con la esfera, mostrándola frente a su compañero-  
-¡C-claro que sí! Eso n-no me asusta en absoluto –mintió-

-Ok, como digas.

-Yo iré porque quiero ver a Norte…también hace mucho que no lo veo, y necesito un respiro –habló el hada volando hasta estar frente a Jack y se giró para dar instrucciones a varias haditas que volaban a su alrededor-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.

-Espera, Jack, ¿me das un minuto? Quisiera hablar con Bunny un momento –sonreíste, soltaste al joven alvino y tomaste al otro guardián de la pata, jalándolo detrás de una columna-

-Muy bien, ¿Qué planeas? –te preguntó una vez se detuvieron- te advierto que…

-¡Ahora escúchame muy bien Bunnymund…! –dijiste con voz baja y amenazante, jalando al guardián para que quedara con la cara frente a ti- Me ha costado demasiado poder y trabajo el escapar de casa, como para que tú lo vayas a arruinar delatándome, así que iré al grano, yo te diré quién soy y pobre de ti si me delatas con Jack…-

_-"¿Jack?"_ –pensó rápidamente el peludo guardián mientras arqueaba una ceja- ¿Si? ¿qué me harás?

-Digamos que puedo hacer que en lugar de conejo de pascua, tengamos una marmota como guardián…-hablaste seria

-Muy bien, me convenciste…no diré nada –lo soltaste y te acercaste a su oreja para decirle tu identidad- ¡¿Qué eres mhhmmh?! – le cubriste la boca antes de que hiciera lo único que le advertiste que no hiciera-

-¡Shhh! –lo soltaste- ¡¿qué acabo de decirte?! –susurraste molesta-

-Lo siento, pero… no entiendo por qué no puedes decirles, no es algo…

-No es algo de lo que deban enterarse –interrumpiste alejándote del gran guardián y bajando la mirada-

-Está bien. Cumpliré mi palabra y no diré nada a nadie

-Gracias –lo miraste y sonreíste amenazadoramente- por tu bien, espero que así sea, mi querido Bunny.-

Salieron ambos de detrás de la columna y alcanzaron a los otros guardianes, que los miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hacían allá atrás?

-¿Acaso estás celoso copito de nieve?

-No empiecen –dijiste tomando de la mano a Jack frente a los ojos de Tooth- tengo antojo de chocolate caliente y galletas –dijiste para cambiar el tema-

-Bien –Jack agitó la esfera y después de decir el destino, la arrojó al suelo, saltando todos dentro-

En el polo, Norte se disponía a arrojar una esfera de nieve para alcanzarlos, pero obviamente, ya no haría falta, todos acababan de llegar y estaban frente a el.

-Vaya, tenemos visitas –habló alegre el ruso- ¡es un gusto verlos de nuevo!

-Gracias por la bienvenida Norte –dijo la hermosa hada con una sonrisa y se acercó a Bunny discretamente, mientras su ruso compañero ordenaba traer chocolate, rompope y galletas para todos- Pss…Bunny… -susurró a la oreja del guardián a su lado-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito pedirte un favor…  
-Claro, ¿qué necesitas?  
-La verdad no confío para nada en esa tal :_: …siento que nos oculta algo…

-¿Algo?, No creo, ¿cómo qué?, ¿qué podría ocultarnos?...¿por qué no se apuran con las galletas? –habló el conejo nervioso mientras buscaba una salida de ese tema de conversación-

-Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir qué es… temo por la seguridad de Jack –habló la guardiana mientras se mordía el labio-

-Jack…ya veo…muchas gracias por la preocupación, nosotros estaremos bien… -habló el conejo un poquito indignado por el favoritismo-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, por favor…

-Está bien, te ayudaré a investigarla, pero no haré nada en contra de ella, ¿queda claro?

-Bunny, date prisa, los vi salir hace un momento… -el hada ya no había escuchado la respuesta del otro guardián, ya estaba asomada por una ventana-

-Esto no será bueno –dijo el peludo guardián y siguió a su compañera-

**OoOoOoO**

Saliste del castillo, necesitabas pensar. Afuera ya había anochecido… y aunque ya tenías tus poderes gracias a la noche, te sentías desanimada, culpable por engañar a Jack y a los demás, por no rebelarles quién eras,… sabías que ellos no se merecían ser engañados, mucho menos Jack, que era quien más te había ayudado sin saberlo, pero habías decidido no volver a casa, y para eso, debías seguir con el secreto, aunque te sintieras mal por ello…

Miraste al cielo, no había luna esa noche. Suspiraste.

-Ya no sé qué hacer… -dijiste bajito mientras mirabas las estrellas del firmamento, estabas tan metida en tus pensamientos, que no viste a Jack acercarse- Necesito una señal…una señal para saber qué debo hace…

_**¡ZOOPAASSS!**_

Una enorme bola de nieve te había dado justo en la frente y casi te había tirado al suelo.

-¡Que buen tiro! –escuchaste gritar; tú, tratando de estar tranquila, te quitaste la nieve de la cara-

-¡Correcto, ya es suficiente! –dijiste muy molesta y juntaste nieve entre tus manos para lanzar una enorme bola a tu atacante juguetón- ¡Ahora verás Jack Frost!  
-Jajaja, ¡no me darás! –decía el chico mientras esquivaba tus ataques con gracia y facilidad-

-¡Jum!...ya veremos… -susurraste mientras te diste vuelta-

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas? Vamos a seguir jugando

-Tengo cosas que hacer…  
-¡ :_: espera! –el joven guardián te alcanzó- ¿estás enojada?  
-Jaja, es un juego de bolas de nieve, ¿por qué me enojaría? –sonreíste- además, yo gané-

-¿Qué? –preguntó Jack entre carcajadas- no pudiste darme ni una vez, y yo casi te hago caer –hablaba divertido mientras se recargaba de su cayado y te observaba avanzar.

Caminaste un par de metros, y volteaste a verlo, lanzando una gran bola de nieve que le dio al chico justo en la cara y que lo hizo caer de espaldas-

-Jajajajaja ¿Ves? Yo gané…logré tirarte al suelo –dijiste muy alegre-

-¡Oye, eso fue trampa!

-¿Si? ¿En dónde dice que no puedo distraerte para después atacar?

-Jajaja, ok, ok, tu ganaste –dijo Jack poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Sonreíste, de verdad la pasabas de maravilla con Jack, pero eso, no sería nada bueno a la larga…por desgracia, no lo sabías.

Mientras seguías afuera con Jack, Tooth y Bunny los espiaban a poca distancia, detrás de una enorme roca, a poca distancia del gran castillo de Norte.

-Grr…esa… -Habló el hada, mientras apretaba los puños-

-Hmm…Tooth, yo no veo ningún problema, ellos solo se están divirtiendo.

-Pero ella… -Tooth tomó de los hombros al gran conejo que estaba a su lado- ¡…ella no puede estar con mi Jack! –dijo mientras agitaba con fuerza al guardián-

De pronto escucharon mas risas, y al voltear ella, vio a Jack ayudándote a levantarte; una bola te había tirado al suelo por fin. Al ver como el joven te daba la mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie, Tooth apretó con fuerza el cuello de Bunny.

-Debo separarlos… -dijo- es…necesario…

-Y yo…debo…respirar…también…es necesario… –habló el conejo sofocado por el agarre de su compañera-

-¿Ah? Ups, lo siento- el hada lo soltó y el peludo guardián se agarró el cuello-

_-"Estas mujeres…van a matarme…"_ –pensó nervioso mientras el hada que volaba junto a el hacía una mueca y gruñía enojada por la escena que veían sus ojos-

_-"Espera un poco :_: …descubriré qué escondes y te haré alejarte de __**MI**__ Jack…ya verás…"_

**OoOoOoO**

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, y no es por nada, pero está poniéndose bueno jaja, ya voy escribiendo el 7 y me gusta como está quedando :D

Gracias de nuevo por leer, y ahora los reviews:

**-Sheblunar**.- Jaja, Pitch saldrá mas o menos a la mitad, por ahora solo se verán envueltos los guardianes, aunque tal vez si meta a Jamie y a sus amigos en algún capítulo :D  
Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente :D

**-Lectora rara**.- Que gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado! Me alegra mucho mucho n.n  
Ahora sabes quién gritó y como vez, las cosas se pondrán entretenidas de ahora en adelante xD  
Muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D

**-Looverly**.- Jajaja, holis! Pues como viste, tu deseo se cumplió, y vendrán muchas cosas muy interesantes con esta celosa hada xD  
Actualizaré dos veces por semana, los martes (mi día de descanso) y el sábado, que salgo generalmente temprano del trabajo xD  
Espero la historia sea de tu agrado conforme avanza :D saluditos!

**-Lola** .- Hola! Jaja, parecía que se besarían ¿verdad? Pero por ahora no habrá besos juju, mas adelante habrá otras cosas jaja, gracias por leer!

Mil gracias a todas, nos leemos en el siguiente caítulo. Besitos.

**Ikari Minamino**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chan chan chan chaaaaaan jajajaja, ¡hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? :D  
pues bien, hoy sabadín me pude levantar temprano para actualizar, ya he escrito hasta el capítulo 8 y créanme que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes mas adelante cof-Jack semidesnudo-cof jajajaja  
Espérenlo.**

**Y sin más por el momento, les comento que es muuuuuy posible que me quede sin trabajo por ciertos problemillas en la empresa , pero eso sería bueno porque podría escribir mas y dejarlas con mas fics jajajaja. Por último, gracias a quienes leyeron mi oneshot, "Hijo de la luna" gracias por sus comentarios, las amo, si aún no lo leen, haganme ese favor y si pueden me dejan un comentario. :'D**

Ahora al capítulo. Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de Origen de los guardianes es de mi propiedad, yo solo me baso en ellos para escribir cosas locas y sin sentido owo

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 5: Identidad revelada**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Sonreíste, de verdad la pasabas de maravilla con Jack, pero eso, no sería nada bueno a la larga…por desgracia, no lo sabías.

Mientras seguías afuera con Jack, Tooth y Bunny los espiaban a poca distancia, detrás de una enorme roca, a poca distancia del gran castillo de Norte.

-Grr…esa… -Habló el hada, mientras apretaba los puños-

-Hmm…Tooth, yo no veo ningún problema, ellos solo se están divirtiendo.

-Pero ella… -Tooth tomó de los hombros al gran conejo que estaba a su lado- ¡…ella no puede estár con mi Jack! –dijo mientras zarandeaba al guardián-

De pronto escucharon más risas, y al voltear ella, vio a Jack ayudándote a levantarte; una bola te había tirado al suelo por fin. Al ver como el joven te daba la mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie, Tooth apretó con fuerza el cuello de Bunny

-Debo separarlos… -dijo- es…necesario…

-Y yo…debo…respirar…también…es necesario… –habló el conejo sofocado por el agarre de su compañera-

-¿Ah? Ups, lo siento- el hada lo soltó y el peludo guardián se agarró el cuello-

_-"Estas mujeres…van a matarme…"_ –pensó nervioso mientras el hada que volaba junto a el hacía una mueca y gruñía enojada por la escena-

_-"Espera un poco :_: …descubriré qué escondes y te haré alejarte de __**MI**__ Jack…ya verás…"_

-¿Qué miran?

**-¡Aaaahhh!**

Norte había llegado con ellos y los asustó sin querer. Tanto Jack, como tú, escucharon el grito y fueron a ver si ocurría algo malo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Bunny, Tooth, están bien?

-Ah…si…Jack, todo está bien –El hada se agarraba el pecho, sentía que se le saldría el corazón del susto que le había dado el hombre ruso-

-¿Qué hacían? –preguntaste mirando desconfiada al hada de los dientes, que ahora se recargaba de la roca donde estaban escondidos-

-Nada pequeña…cosas de guardianes –contestó el hada indiferente ante tu mirada-

-Si…aja… -ella te miró con furia-

-… **-silencio**-

-Ok. Creo que…es hora de dormir –habló Norte para romper el incómodo silencio- :_: esta noche te quedarás aquí…

-No quisiera dar molestias Norte, es de noche, puedo irme ya.

-¿Te vas? –habló Tooth con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar- Oww…es una lástima –el hada parecía que brincaría de gusto en el aire por la noticia.-

-No te vayas –escuchaste hablar a Jack, y lo miraste sorprendida, al igual que Tooth- aún no damos por terminado el juego de bolas de nieve…

Lo dicho por el joven guardián, te hizo sonreír, y ciertamente no tenía a dónde ir, y la idea de molestar al hada de los dientes un poco más era muy tentadora, por lo que decidiste pasar la noche ahí.

-Ah-eh…Norte… -habló el hada- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí también?  
-Emm…bueno, yo me voy, que pasen una…

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola…! -Le susurró amenazante el hada de los dientes al guardián de la esperanza, que intentaba huir-

-Aa- amigo, ¿Podré quedarme también? –habló tembloroso el conejo de pascua-

-¡Claro! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos! –gritó Norte alegre- además, parece que habrá tormenta esta noche – dijo y los encaminó hacia el castillo-

_-"¿Tormenta?"_ –pensaste nerviosa mientras veías las oscuras nubes de lluvia cubrir el estrellado cielo nocturno – _"Por favor…que no venga…que no me vaya a ver"_ –rogabas mentalmente mientras te apresurabas para entrar en el castillo-

A unos metros de entrar, te paraste en seco al ver una joven bajar del cielo lentamente.

Todos se detuvieron también, observando a la recién llegada, que miraba a su alrededor, aún no los había visto.

Creíste poder entrar al castillo antes de que la recién llegada te viera, pero justo estando en el marco de la puerta, ella se giró y los vio a todos…ladeó la cabeza extrañada y caminó hacia ustedes.

-… :_: ¿eres tú?

_-"Ay no…"_ –pensaste y giraste para verla-

-¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! –gritó la chica nueva y corrió hacia ti- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola…Lluvia… -hablaste sonriendo- estoy…de visita… -dijiste tensa y en voz baja, esperando no te hayan escuchado los guardianes, los cuales caminaban hacia ustedes-

- :_: ¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Jack curioso, acercándose más que los demás guardianes-

-Ah-eh… ella…  
-¡Jack Frost! –gritó la recién llegada-

Estabas a punto de un colapso nervioso, pues una de las personas que menos debías de encontrarte, te encontró a ti inesperadamente y ahora estaba hablando con una de las personas de las cuales dependía tu libertad futura…en resumen, eso era el comienzo de un caos.

La recién llegada era una hermosa chica, de blanca piel y cabello azulado, casi transparente, sus ojos grises y linda sonrisa, la hacían una muy bella aparición. Llevaba un largo vestido gris claro y en su mano derecha, un bastón de cristal.

-Oye…tú sabes quién soy… -habló Jack contento por encontrar a otra persona que pudiera verlo- te me haces…familiar…

-¡Pero por supuesto! –gritó la chica- yo soy el espíritu de la lluvia, nos hemos visto un par de veces, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-¡Es cierto! Tú eres quien me ayuda un par de veces al año con las fuertes tormentas de nieve en invierno.

-¡Así es! – gritó y miró al chico de pies a cabeza, acercándose a ti para decirte algo al oído- Oye :_: …¿Jack es tu novio o algo así?

Ante la pregunta, te sonrojaste mucho y negaste con la cabeza rápidamente, tanto, que terminaste mareada.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No!...¡¿C-cómo crees?! Respondiste casi a gritos, mas para ti, que para los demás, que se te quedaron viendo raro, incluido Jack-

-Muy bien… -dijo ella y corrió hasta estar frente a Jack, lo tomó del brazo y sonriendo habló:- Mucho gusto a todos, soy el espíritu de la lluvia y mejor amiga de :_: …en este momento me robaré a Jack un rato, si me lo permiten…

-"¡¿_Otra más?!" –_pensóel hada tan enojada que creyó se desplumaría en cualquier momento_- "Ya tenía suficiente con :_: ¡¿y ahora debo padecer con esta otra…?!"_ –Tooth prefirió quedarse callada…sabía que si abría la boca no diría nada agradable, y eso sería terrible, empezando por su imagen-

-¿Qué dices Norte? ¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Jack como si fuera un niño pequeño-

-Anda… ¿puede? –Lluvia habló suplicante-

-Está bien, pero regresa en cuanto terminen Jack, y procuren no hacer demasiados destrozos-

-Así será Norte –Habló Jack mientras te lanzaba una mirada rápida- :_: ¿no quieres venir?

Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba eso, mucho menos tú; ibas a hablar cuando.

-No te importa que solo vayamos nosotros ¿verdad :_:? –Tu amiga te miró suplicante y negaste mirando al chico-

-No Jack…vayan ustedes, yo…los veré aquí… -dijiste sin muchos ánimos y entraste al castillo ya sin mirarlo-

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato- dijo el joven mientras de un salto se alejó con Lluvia aún agarrada de su brazo-

_-"¡Eres una tonta :_:!"_ –te regañabas mentalmente mientras de reojo viste partir al chico con tu mejor amiga-

Mientras eso ocurría, Tooth estaba en shock, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo era posible que ahora no solo tuviera que "deshacerse" de una chica, sino que ahora eran dos?

Bunny y Norte intentaban traerla de vuelta a la realidad sin mucho éxito.

Horas después, Lluvia y Jack volvieron, estaban riéndose, parece que habían disfrutado mucho esa tormenta creada por ambos.

Al llegar, Tooth los recibió con cara seria.

-Vaya…¡ya era hora jovencito…! -dijo en el tono en el que una madre regaña a su hijo- ¡nos tenías con pendiente Jack Frost! ¡No hemos podido ni cerrar los ojos de la preocupación! –decía señalando a los demás guardianes que estaban bieeeeen dormidos en la sala del castillo de Norte y roncaban con singular alegría-

-Si…se les nota la preocupación –dijo el joven en tono burlón, haciendo reír a Lluvia, que estaba a su lado-

-Bueno –habló la chica de cabello azulado- es hora de irme, pero mañana vendré a verte..si no te importa –dijo en tono coqueto…creando en Tooth una mueca de ira, la cual cubrió en instantes por una sonrisa tétrica y forzada-

-¡Claro que no! Aquí te espero –dijo el chico y se despidió de lluvia con un ademán infantil-

-Wiii –gritó la chica mientras se elevaba por el aire y se iba

-Es divertida –dijo Jack mirando al hada frente a el y luego a todos los presentes dormidos, incluido Sandy, que había llegado de visita poco antes y flotaba como a medio metro del suelo-

-¿Dónde está :_:?

-Afuera –fue todo lo que dijo Tooth antes de dar media vuelta y volar seguida de media docena de haditas, que la habían seguido, pues necesitaban recoger más dientes en todo el mundo.

Lluvia volaba alegre rumbo a su hogar, cuando te vio a lo lejos, sentada en la rama de un pino, como a medio kilómetro del castillo.

-:_: …¿qué haces aquí tu sola?

-Nada –contestaste sin mas ánimos de continuar la conversación-

-Ou…¿estás bien? –preguntó tu amiga mientras se sentaba a tu lado en la rama-

-Solo déjame ¿quieres? No me siento bien…

Jack decidió salir a buscarte, se elevó por el aire y logró verte sentada en la rama, con Lluvia a tu lado.

-¿Estás enferma? ¿qué tienes? ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre?

-¡No!- gritaste, asustando a tu amiga y a Jack que estaba ya muy cerca de ustedes-

- :_: …¿qué está pasando? Tú no eres así…

-Lo…lo sé, lo siento, es solo que no quiero que mi padre se entere de dónde estoy…no quiero volver…-

_-"¿Qué?"_ –pensó Jack mientras se acercaba silenciosamente para poder escucharte-

-¿Por qué no quieres volver?

-Si regreso, mi padre me hará cumplir con el compromiso de matrimonio al que…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿matrimonio?!...¿por qué? ¿con quién?

-¡No lo sé! –dijiste molesta y suspiraste para calmarte- …por eso no puedo volver…¡no quiero hacerlo!

-Pero tu padre…el…

-El no sabe que estoy aquí, he estado huyendo…solo ganando un poco de tiempo…

-Pero…tú no puedes esconderte de tu padre…

-Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo…

- :_: …nadie puede esconderse de Mim…lo sabes perfectamente…

_-"¡¿Mim?!"_ –Jack no cabía del asombro, no creía lo que acababa de escuchar-

-Aunque sea mi padre, esta es mi vida… ¡y no la pasaré al lado de alguien que no conozco siquiera!

-Está bien :_: te deseo suerte –dijo tu amiga tratando de darte ánimos poniendo su mano en tu hombro y poniéndose de pie-

-Gracias –dijiste desanimada y la viste partir-

El sonido de alguien pisando la nieve te alertó.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntaste a la defensiva, bajando de la rama de un brinco que a un humano cualquiera le hubiera roto las piernas al caer-

Fijaste la vista en los árboles de tu alrededor y viste a un joven de bellos cabellos blanco-platinado y ojos azules.

_-"¡Jack!"_ pensaste al verlo-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –Jack sonaba sorprendido y un poco triste a la vez- ¿por qué no nos dijiste la verdad?

-Yo…tenía miedo… -susurraste y bajaste la mirada-

-¡¿Sólo ganabas tiempo?!, eso no es justo… Pudiste confiar en nosotros…¡Pudiste confiar en mí!

Las palabras de Jack te hirieron, tenía razón…debiste decirles la verdad desde el comienzo…lágrimas salieron de tus ojos, producto del coraje, la tristeza y la frustración de esa situación en la que te encontrabas.

-Tú no entiendes… -susurraste tratando de que las palabras salieran fluidas de tu garganta, pero solo lograbas un lastimero murmullo- toda tu vida has sido libre… -Jack te miró sorprendido de lo que acababas de decir- ¡tú no entiendes nada! –lograste gritar y saliste volando a toda prisa de ahí-

-¡ :_: espera! – gritó Jack, pero tú ya no lo escuchabas, querías estar en cualquier lugar…el que fuera, menos ahí con el…

Por alguna razón, sabías que no podrías reclamarle nada, que no podías siquiera intentarlo…porque él era diferente…lo sabías, pero lo más importante, era que no querías que tus palabras le fueran a herir…pues ya sabías de la soledad que por 300 años había pasado antes de ser nombrado oficialmente un guardián.

Llorabas sin saber exactamente la razón… ¿era porque te habían descubierto? ¿O era porque no pudiste confiar en Jack y en los demás guardianes desde el comienzo y los habías engañado?

Con esas preguntas en la cabeza, te fuiste deteniendo lentamente.

-... :_: -Escuchaste tu nombre y giraste lentamente…ahí estaba él…contrario a lo que pensabas, Jack te había seguido-

-Jack… -dijiste bajo- lo…lo siento…tenía miedo…de que ustedes me obligaran a volver –bajaste la cabeza avergonzada y sentiste una fría mano tocar tu cabeza con ternura…levantaste la mirada y ahí estaban…esos ojos azules de ensueño, en ese rostro juvenil e inocente junto con una sonrisa tierna solo para ti…para calmar tu sufrimiento-

-Ya no llores… -te dijo el chico y sonrió mas mientras retiraba la mano de tu cabeza- no tengas miedo :_: -lo miraste a los ojos- a partir de este momento, yo te prometo, ser tu cómplice y guardián de tus secretos…yo voy a cuidar de ti…

Sonreíste ante sus palabras…nadie te había dicho eso nunca, ni tu padre, ni tu mejor amiga…y al final…aquella persona a la que habías engañado y que tenías casi nada de conocer, te las había dicho, pese a todo…así que no pudiste evitar volver a llorar, pero ahora de felicidad…sintiendo una calidez que no habías sentido nunca.

-Oye, oye –dijo el chico- no vine tras de ti y te dije eso para hacerte llorar mas… -te miró divertido y tu reíste-

-¿Siempre causas esta reacción en las chicas? –preguntaste limpiándote las lágrimas de la cara-

-Sí, algo así…soy un como un buen sueño… -reíste ante su comentario y el te miró divertido y alegre- logré hacerte sonreír – dijo mientras te levantaba la cara con suavidad para mirarte… te pusiste roja-

-De verdad lamento haberlos engañado Jack…pero esto debe de seguir siendo un secreto…hasta que mi padre me encuentre, por favor, no digas nada a los otros guardianes, solo Bunny lo sabe, se lo tuve que decir o me delataría con todos…

-Está bien –dijo el chico mientras se ponía el cayado en los hombros por detrás de la cabeza y paseaba a tu alrededor- pero es necesario que lo confirme –te miró serio- ¿es cierto :_:? ¿eres hija de…?

-Así es Jack…soy hija de hombre de la luna…soy hija de Mim…

**OoOoOoO**

**Jijiji, como ven, ya por fin se reveló de quién somos hijas, muchas ya se lo esperaban, pero les adelanto que vienen más cosas de las que estoy casi segura se van a enamorar…incluido, un Jack amoroso, protector, divertido y hasta un poco atrevido :D**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el martes 24 de diciembre;… siiiii…será mi pequeño regalo de navidad para ustedes, espero les guste.**

**Ahora a los reviews.**

**-Sheblunar**.- Jajajaja, claro que es celosa el hada de los dientes, ¿qué mujer no lo es con la "persona que quiere"? y pues, espero que este capítulo se resuelvan algunas de tus dudas, y si salen más, que bueno porque eso es una muy buena señal jajajaja.

Gracias por leer :D

**-Lectora rara.-** Muchas gracias por leer :D  
Como puedes ver, Bunny será el intermediario jajaja, es muy lindo y más adelante tendrá un fundamental papel, pero aún no es seguro cómo xD  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**-Fernanda Warrior Princesss**.- ¡Oh muchas gracias! Pues si, hay una celosa terrible entre los guardianes y el pobre de Bunny es el que va a lidiar con eso jajaja, pero así debe ser :D  
No te preocupes por el review, agradezco mucho todos los comentarios.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

**-Looverly**.- Jajajaja, holis, pues como viste en este capítulo, Jack no nos odiará, todo lo contrario, pero es el principio porque aaah –suspiro- vienen cosas geniales :D  
Gracias por leer! :D

**-Lola** .-Holis, siii, actualizo cada martes y sábado, para avanzar lo más que se pueda con este fic jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario :D

**-Yoyi**.- Jajajaja, wiii, que bueno que te gustó :D  
Es una idea loca, pero está padre lo que sigue jajaja y se pondrá mejor xD  
Muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**-Damelifrost**.- See, somos princesasssss jojojo, que bello xD  
Y pues siiii, Jack es tan lindamente perfecto que por eso lo pondré a…jaja, mejor que sea sopresa xD

Espero te guste este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por leer :D

**Ok, eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejarme un review ¿si? Por fis jajaja  
Les deseo un excelente fin de semana, mucho éxito, amor y todo eso.**

**Nos leemos el martes :D**

**Ikari Minamino**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada; MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD a todas! :D  
Les deseo paz, felicidad y que no se empachen y mueran por comer mucho xD (eso va mas para mi xD)**

Ok, les comento que tal como les dije en el capítulo anterior, ya me quedé sin trabajo, así que en cuanto me recupere de esta amigdalitis que me quiere matar, buscaré nuevo empleo, pero mientras me pondré a escribir mucho mucho :D

***Les recuerdo que los personajes de "El origen de los guardianes" no es de mi propiedad, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato y escribo locuras xD**

**Disfruten y espero sus reviews, y no olviden compartir y pasar el fic :D **

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 6: Resolución.**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-... :_: -Escuchaste tu nombre y giraste lentamente…ahí estaba él…contrario a lo que pensabas, Jack te había seguido-

-Jack… -dijiste bajo- lo…lo siento…tenía miedo…de que ustedes me obligaran a volver –bajaste la cabeza avergonzada y sentiste una fría mano tocar tu cabeza con ternura…levantaste la mirada y ahí estaban…esos ojos azules de ensueño, en ese rostro juvenil e inocente junto con una sonrisa tierna solo para ti…para calmar tu sufrimiento-

-Ya no llores… -te dijo el chico y sonrió mas mientras retiraba la mano de tu cabeza- no tengas miedo :_: -lo miraste a los ojos- a partir de este momento, yo te prometo, ser tu cómplice y guardián de tus secretos…yo voy a cuidar de ti…

Sonreíste ante sus palabras…nadie te había dicho eso nunca, ni tu padre, ni tu mejor amiga…y al final…aquella persona a la que habías engañado y que tenías casi nada de conocer, te las había dicho, pese a todo…así que no pudiste evitar volver a llorar, pero ahora de felicidad…sintiendo una calidez que no habías sentido nunca.

-Oye, oye –dijo el chico- no vine tras de ti y te dije eso para hacerte llorar mas… -te miró divertido y tu reíste-

-¿Siempre causas esta reacción en las chicas? –preguntaste limpiándote las lágrimas de la cara-

-Sí, algo así…soy un como un buen sueño… -reíste ante su comentario y el te miró divertido y alegre- logré hacerte sonreír – dijo mientras te levantaba la cara con suavidad… te pusiste roja-

-De verdad lamento haberlos engañado Jack…pero esto debe de seguir siendo un secreto…hasta que mi padre me encuentre, por favor, no digas nada a los otros guardianes, solo Bunny lo sabe, se lo tuve que decir o me delataría con todos…

-Está bien –dijo el chico mientras se ponía el cayado en los hombros por detrás de la cabeza y paseaba a tu alrededor- pero es necesario que lo confirme –te miró serio- ¿es cierto :_:? ¿eres hija de…?

-Así es Jack…soy hija de hombre de la luna…soy hija de Mim…-

-Wow…no creí que lo fueras a decir así como así…

-¡Pero si fuiste tú quien me pidió que te lo confirmara! –a veces no podías entender a ese chico, pero eso era algo que simplemente te encantaba de el…espera…¿te encantaba?...ok, esto se está saliendo de control…-

-Jajajaja, tranquila, es broma –respondió el mientras te miraba y se protegía con el cayado que llevaba en modo de burla-

-A veces no te entiendo Jack Frost…

-Bueeeno… -dijo y te miró poniendo de nuevo el cayado en sus hombros detrás de su cabeza- eso me hace una persona interesante ¿no lo crees?

Reíste de nuevo, ahora te sentías mucho mejor de ánimo, pero el temor a ser descubierta te seguía poniendo un poco nerviosa.

-Volvamos…amanecerá pronto –habló y te extendió la mano-

Al tomar su mano, volaron hacia el castillo de Norte, en donde vieron divertidos como Tooth había despertado a todos los guardianes pues su "amado" Jack había salido hacía tiempo y aún no había vuelto;… cabe mencionar, que ella en ningún momento habló de que tu tampoco te encontrabas, señal de que no estaba en absoluto preocupada por ti, pero estabas segura que te echaría la culpa si algo malo le llegaba a pasar a Jack.

-Esa mujer será un problema… -susurraste

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Ah, no jeje…nada Jack, solo pensaba en cosas… _"…y muy desagradables por cierto…"_ -pensaste al final-

-Hey, ya estamos aquí –habló Jack una vez que entraron en la gran sala-

-¡Jack! –Tooth simplemente voló hasta el para darle un abrazo- nos tenías muy preocupados… ¿dónde estabas?

-Conmigo –dijiste con una amplia sonrisa y el hada se separó del chico para mirarte directamente con ojos furiosos-

-¿A si?...y se puede saber ¿qué hacían ustedes dos…solos? –dijo el hada, hablando muy lentamente la última palabra, acusándote con la mirada-

-Nada…solo cosas… -dijiste mientras sonreías satisfecha de sacar del hada de los dientes una mueca de enojo y frustración-

Después de lo ocurrido con Jack esa noche, lo tenías en otro concepto, y no ibas a permitir que nadie te alejara de el…ahora era una persona especial para ti, y no te rendirías ante nadie, sin importar quien fuera para estar a su lado.

-Gracias por todo Jack –dijiste y tomaste su mano libre entre las tuyas, viendo de reojo como Tooth era literalmente detenida por Bunny, que la agarró de la muñeca y que se dirigía a golpearte seguramente-

-¿Gracias Jack? –preguntó Norte- ¿De qué nos perdimos? –preguntó mientras te veía y luego a el-

-Jaja, es un secreto –contestó el chico y te guiñó un ojo-

Sonreíste agradecida de que Jack cumpliría la promesa de mantener el secreto y decidiste ir a dormir; aunque amanecería en cuestión de minutos, te hacía falta descansar, pero antes un buen baño no te haría mal. Te desviaste de donde Norte de había instalado para esa noche, hacia el baño. Era enorme, y parecía estar hecho de hielo, pero no hacía frío, sonreíste asombrada de la decoración y el lugar, fijaste la vista en la gran tina blanca con llaves doradas en un extremo y te dispusiste a relajarte un poco.

Ocupaste el tiempo en lavarte tranquilamente y en pensar en lo que harías a partir de ese momento; Jack, tu futuro, Lluvia, los demás guardianes y tu "mejor amiga" Tooth, el hada de los dientes, que parecía odiarte "sin razón aparente" (si ajá).

-Es inútil… –dijiste y saliste de la tina- hmm…creo que me cambiaré de ropa –dijiste al mirar tu vestido ya bastante lleno de tierra y un poco de lodo.- Norte me dijo que me dejó un poco de ropa en el cuarto… -hablaste y después de enrollar tu cuerpo en una toalla, tomaste tu ropa anterior, dirigiéndote a la puerta, la cual se abrió al mismo tiempo que tu girabas la manija para salir, dejando ver a un chico de pálida piel y bellos ojos azules, que te miraban sorprendidos. -¡Jack! –gritaste mientras el rojo de tus mejillas invadía hasta tus orejas y dejabas caer la ropa de tus manos por la sorpresa-

-Amm, ¡lo siento! No sabía que estabas aquí… -dijo él apresurado y…¿sonrojado?-

-A-e…no importa –dijiste mientras intentaste recoger tu ropa del suelo al mismo tiempo que el, tocándose las manos y aparándolas rápidamente-

-Yo te ayudo –dijo y tocó el suelo con la punta de su cayado, congelando accidentalmente las gotas de agua que habían resbalado de tu cuerpo y cabello, haciendo resbalosa la superficie. El chico te entregó la ropa que por fin pudo levantar y tu al dar un paso, resbalaste con el hielo y Jack te abrazó para evitar que calleras.

-Jack…¿dónde estás?...Norte dice que está listo el des… -Tooth había aparecido de pronto, se detuvo en seco al verlos abrazados y palideció hasta de las plumas-

-Hey, Pero que tanto hacen que no vienen a iauch… -Bunny se había aparecido también y los vio en la misma posición que los había visto el hada- Yo a-emm…no vi nada…ustedes emm…continúen –dijo y se fue de ahí rápidamente-

-¡No, espera! –gritaste al mismo tiempo que Jack-

-Oh…rayos… -dijiste al ver que al hada le daba una especie de tic nervioso en un ojo por el coraje- mejor…me voy –dijiste sin más, te soltaste del agarre del chico sin mirarlo y saliste corriendo- _"Oh grandioso…ahora es un hecho que esa mujer va a matarme…"_ –pensabas lamentándote –

Ya en tu habitación, cerraste la puerta de golpe y le pusiste todos los seguros a la puerta, no querías que alguien entrara de pronto a matarte o algo así.

-Esto es terrible…- susurraste- aunque… _"Jack estaba…¿sonrojado?"_ –Pensaste- naa…no puede ser… ¿o si? –dijiste tratando de no sonar ilusionada- Ayy… :_: ¡¿Pero qué estas pensando?! –te regañaste- Llevas un día de conocerlo y ya…no…¡ni lo sueñes!… -dijiste negando con la cabeza y mejor decidiste cambiarte de ropa.

Miraste "tu" cuarto y viste que efectivamente, Norte había conseguido para ti unas cuantas piezas de ropa humana y las había dejado sobre la cama, escogiste la falda azul cielo con la blusa blanca de manga corta que combinaba con tus zapatos…te cambiaste lo más rápido que pudiste y después de cepillar tu cabello y poner las varas en tu espalda y la tiara en tu frente, sonreíste frente al espejo.

Fijaste la mirada en tu reflejo y recordaste la cara sonrojada de Jack cuando te vio en el baño; negaste rápidamente para borrar el recuerdo y apretaste los puños…

-¡Si logró verme desnuda lo mato! –dijiste y golpeaste la palma de tu mano con el puño-

Afuera, en el pasillo al baño, Jack trataba de calmar a una histérica hada que quería ir a golpearte en ese momento por "atrevida", sin saber que había sido todo por culpa de Jack.

Con lo sucedido, se te quitó el sueño completamente, así que después de asegurarte que el hada de los dientes no estaba afuera de tu cuarto con un arma cargada y lista para matarte, te dirigiste al comedor, en donde todos los guardianes estaban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa llena de alimentos variados.

Decidiste dar por cerrado el asunto y te sentaste a desayunar, evitando a toda costa las miradas de odio que ya Tooth no se molestaba en ocultar y la apenada mirada de Bunny, que al parecer, no soportaba la pena de haber "interrumpido algo importante".

En cuanto el desayuno terminó, decidiste salir del castillo, no querías estar cerca de Tooth, y no porque temieras por tu seguridad, sino por la de ella si se le ocurría armarte un escándalo…tú no eras una chica de la que otra persona pudiera burlarse o abusar, eras autosuficiente, y te sentías orgullosa de serlo.

-Aunque no tengo poderes durante el día, la tierra es muy hermosa cuando sale el sol –decías mirando a tu alrededor, esperando que Jack saliera a buscarte para continuar con la guerra de bolas de nieve de la noche anterior- Jack… -sonreíste al decir su nombre y miraste al cielo-

El día era perfecto, no había tormenta de nieve y el viento soplaba moderadamente aún con el frío y la altura de la montaña, sin embargo, de la nada, una gruesa capa de nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y Lluvia, tu amiga descendió frente a ti.

-Hola :_:…¿ya estás mejor? –te preguntó acercándose a ti flotando bajito-

-Si… -dijiste recordando las palabras de Jack de la noche anterior sin poder evitar sonreír más ampliamente- ¿habrá otra tormenta hoy?

-Nop…solo vine a ver a Jack –tu sonrisa desapareció de inmediato-

-¿A Jack?

-Si… -contestó alegre, brincando un poco en el aire- es tan lindo, y divertido, y simpático y además es muy guapo… -te aclaraste la garganta para traer a tu amiga de vuelta a la realidad-

-Veo…que te entendiste muy bien con Jack… -dijiste intentando no darle demasiada importancia-

-¡Claro que sí! sin mencionar que tenemos muchísimas cosas en común jaja , nos llevamos muy bien…anoche me atreví a preguntarle si podía venir hoy a verlo, y aceptó, así que por eso estoy aquí…y si todo sigue bien…creo que pasaremos muuucho tiempo juntos en el futuro…–ante esas palabras, desviaste la mirada de tu amiga…verla te lastimaba, pero no por su felicidad, sino por la causa de la misma- Bien, entonces iré a buscarlo, está en el castillo ¿verdad? –se fue sin esperar tu respuesta-

-Si…ahí está –respondiste en un tono sorprendentemente apagado y triste, aún cuando ella ya se había ido- creo… -dijiste mirando como tu amiga entraba al castillo y saludaba a Norte y a los yetis- …que ahora lo mejor es irme de este lugar aunque…en verdad no deseo hacerlo…

Esa tarde, cuando Lluvia y Jack se hubieron ido, hablaste con Norte, pidiendo hospedaje en el castillo por una temporada, y el, aceptó encantado…la decisión de quedarte era contraria a lo que debías hacer, pero no querías alejarte de Jack, esa es la verdad, pero no la querías aceptar

-Ahora seremos como una familia –dijo cuando te contó que Tooth y Bunny se quedarían también un tiempo, noticia que no te sorprendió dada la "situación" con Jack de esa mañana en el baño y que ya todos sabían-

_-"Será una laaaaarga temporada…"_ –pensaste resignada-

**OoOoOoO**

Sin Jack cerca, te sentías un poco sola, aún cuando Norte te contaba historias interesantes y Tooth te mantenía entretenida con sus claras muestras celos, no era lo mismo, sentías que te faltaba "algo".

Ese día, Jack llegó antes del anochecer, se despidió alegre de Lluvia que te lanzó una sonrisa soñadora desde la puerta mientras se iba, intentaste corresponderla, pero simplemente no podías, y no sabías por qué.

-¿Qué tal tu paseo con Lluvia? –te atreviste a preguntarle al chico-

-¡Es genial! Mañana vendrá de nuevo…

-De nuevo… -repetiste bajito mientras mirabas hacia otro lado- que bien por ti… -dijiste y seguiste de largo hacia afuera-

-Oye :_: ¿quieres terminar nuestra batalla de bolas de nieve?

-Necesito un poco de espacio…será después –dijiste tratando de no sonar molesta o triste y te fuiste sin que él te pudiera detener- _"De nuevo…"_ –pensaste en las palabras de Jack y no pudiste evitar entristecerte- _"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me molesta tanto que Lluvia venga? Es mi mejor amiga y Jack…bueno, Jack…"_ –te detuviste…ya estabas bastante lejos del castillo y no te habías dado cuenta. Miraste al cielo, y viste como la luna se asomaba entre un pequeño grupo de nubes blancas-

-Padre…ya sé que sabes que estoy aquí…por favor… -susurrabas-

_-…Solo un poco…_ –escuchaste su respuesta con el viento y te sentaste en la nieve, pensando en ti, tu futuro y lo más importante: tus sentimientos…y la conclusión a la que llegaste, no te agradó en lo más mínimo-

-Oh no… -fue lo único que pudiste decir-

**OoOoOoO**

A partir de ese día, Lluvia iba diariamente al castillo de Norte a ver a Jack, ambos se iban a provocar alguna lluvia o tormenta torrencial en las ciudades cercanas, y regresaban generalmente entrada la noche; durante ese tiempo, trataste de encontrarte con Jack lo menos posible…así debía ser aunque sintieras una terrible soledad sin el, sin sus juegos, sus bromas, sus ojos, su hermosa mirada y esa divina sonrisa blanca y brillante como la nieve…en resumen, lo extrañabas mucho…

Una noche, sentiste una curiosa mirada seguirte de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué? –preguntaste a nadie en particular- ¿qué es lo que tengo? ¿por qué me miras así?

-No es nada, es solo que pienso que eres linda…

-¡J-Jack! De-deja de bromear –dijiste sonrojada -

-Jajaja, cuando te pones así de roja también te ves linda –enrojeciste más y miraste por fin al chico, que ahora estaba frente a ti, jugando con su cayado-

-¿Qué ocurre Jack? No esperaba verte por aquí… -intentaste cambiar el tema –Ya sabes… con eso de que sales con Lluvia a diario… -hablaste ¿celosa? -

-Ella es muy divertida –dijo mientras paseaba frente a ti- pero ella no eres tú…- Abriste los ojos como platos, no esperabas una respuesta así-

-Jack… ¿Estás ebrio? –preguntaste desconfiada y el chico respondió con una gran carcajada-

-Claro que no –dijo mientras te miraba- es solo que… -se recargó en su cayado y te observó tiernamente- extraño pasar tiempo contigo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye, ¿estás bien? De nuevo estás muy roja –se acercó a ti y te tocó la frente- ¿estás enferma?

-O-olvídalo –susurraste mientras quitabas su mano de tu cara y el reía ante tu expresión-

Suspiraste resignada, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudieras decir cambiaría la verdad a la que habías llegado y que Jack fomentaba con cada comentario: estabas enamorada de el, pero el punto primordial era: ¿sentiría lo mismo por ti?

-Jack… -hablaste en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado para mantener lo más posible el rojo en tus mejillas y no en toda tu cara-

-¿Si?

-Podría… ¿darte un abrazo? –Sin esperar una respuesta, rodeaste al chico con tus brazos, sorprendida de que aunque lo habías hecho sin su consentimiento, el te lo correspondió amorosamente _-"Creo que… ahora Tooth no será la única que va a odiarme"-_

**OoOoOoO**

**-Sheblunar.-** Jaja, holis, pues que bueno que tus dudas fueron resueltas :D  
Pero contestando a tu pregunta, no estoy muy segura de si aparecerá o no Mim, jajaja, tal vez si, tal vez no…depende de cuánta azúcar coma mientras escribo esto xDD  
Besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :D

**-Looverly**.- Pues inesperadamente jajaja, no serán como piensan jajaja, todo se resolverá en el caoítulo 13 mas o menos xD  
Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**-VictoryFlower**.- Holis! Siii, anímate a escribir si si siii…es genial…aunque yo ya estoy bastante lejos de ser una adolescente como Jack y la mayoría de ustedes xD  
Que gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado :'D  
Es verdad que Jack es perfecto y todo eso jajajaja, yo así lo creo al menos…ojalá mi novio fuera como el xD (ok no).

Oh siii, con mucho mucho gusto escucho tu idea para lo de Pitch, la combinaré con la mía y aasfsd, ok, ya me calmé xD  
Muchas gracias por leer, te leo en el siguiente y espero tu idea :D

**-Jackeline Arely** .- Hi Hi! :D  
Muchas muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que te agrade tanto el fic :'D  
Me esforzaré mucho para que siga siendo de su agrado nwn  
Espera lo que viene, se pondrá interesante jujuju, y sorry por robarme tu risa jaja, no se puede evitar xDD  
Besitos

**-Fernanda WarriorPrincesss.**- Seee, les di muchas pistas desde el principio para que se imaginaran a nuestro padre :D me da gusto que te agrade el fic nwn  
En cuanto a Lluvia, me basé en mi mejor amiga de la secundaria…ella era (y es) de esa forma jajaja, pero me caía mal porque les caía bien a todos por eso xD ajaja suele pasar xDD  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D

**-Lola**.- Jajajaja, espera y verás lo que sigue hermosa! Jajaja  
besitos :D

**OoOoOoO**

¿Y qué les pareció? Lo que sigue se pondrá mejor muajajaja. xD

A todas mis hermosas lectoras, mil gracias por leer!, Espero este fic siga siendo de su agrado y me seguiré esforzando :D  
Espero sus ideas, sugerencias y reviews.

Les deseo una maravillosa Navidad a todos y a sus familias, que sean muy muy felices hoy y siempre :D

**Ikari Minamino**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola hermosas! ¿cómo se pasaron la navidad? Espero que mejor que yo que moría de amigdalitis jajaja.**

**Bueno, una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero no me encuentro nada bien de ánimos =(**

**Espero les agrade el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente será para los primeros días de enero.**

*Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de "Origen de los Guardianes" no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo y así.

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 7: Planes y propuestas.**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

A partir de ese día, Lluvia iba diariamente al castillo de Norte a ver a Jack, ambos se iban a provocar alguna lluvia o tormenta torrencial en las ciudades cercanas, y regresaban generalmente entrada la noche; durante ese tiempo, trataste de encontrarte con Jack lo menos posible…así debía ser aunque sintieras una terrible soledad sin el, sin sus juegos, sus bromas, sus ojos, su hermosa mirada y esa divina sonrisa blanca y brillante como la nieve.

Una noche, sentiste una curiosa mirada seguirte de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué? –preguntaste a nadie en particular- ¿qué es lo que tengo? ¿por qué me miras así?

-No es nada, es solo que pienso que eres linda…

-¡J-Jack! De-deja de bromear –dijiste sonrojada -

-Jajaja, cuando te pones así de roja también te ves linda –enrojeciste más y miraste por fin al chico, que ahora estaba frente a ti, jugando con su cayado-

-¿Qué ocurre Jack? No esperaba verte por aquí… -intentaste cambiar el tema –Ya sabes… con eso de que sales con Lluvia a diario… -hablaste ¿celosa? -

-Ella es muy divertida –dijo mientras paseaba frente a ti- pero ella no eres tú…- Abriste los ojos como platos, no esperabas una respuesta así-

-Jack… ¿Estás ebrio? –preguntaste desconfiada y el chico respondió con una gran carcajada-

-Claro que no –dijo mientras te miraba- es solo que… -se recargó en su cayado y te observó tiernamente- extraño pasar tiempo contigo…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oye, ¿estás bien? De nuevo estás muy roja –se acercó a ti y te tocó la frente- ¿estás enferma?

-O-olvídalo –susurraste mientras quitabas su mano de tu cara y el reía ante tu expresión-

Suspiraste resignada, sabiendo que nada de lo que pudieras decir cambiaría la verdad a la que habías llegado y que Jack fomentaba con cada comentario: estabas enamorada de el, pero el punto primordial era: ¿sentiría lo mismo por ti?

-Jack… -hablaste en un susurro, mirando hacia otro lado para mantener lo más posible el rojo en tus mejillas y no en toda tu cara-

-¿Si?

-Podría… ¿darte un abrazo? –Sin esperar una respuesta, rodeaste al chico con tus brazos, sorprendida de que aunque lo habías hecho sin su consentimiento, el te lo correspondió amorosamente _-"Creo que… ahora Tooth no será la única que va a odiarme"- _pensaste mientras sonreías tristemente entre los brazos de Jack-

-¿Qué ocurre :_:?

-No… nada –dijiste separándote de el rápidamente-

-Estás rara últimamente… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si…de maravilla –hablaste sonriente y después, un silencio incómodo- debo irme… -dijiste sin más y te fuiste de ahí, dejando al chico muy intrigado- _"sip, no cabe duda de que eres una tonta :_:"_ –pensabas regañándote mientras te ibas del lugar-

Jack se quedó ahí un tiempo, no comprendía tu extraño comportamiento y tampoco entendía, el por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia.

-Sea lo que sea, ¡lo voy a descubrir! –dijo y regresó al castillo de Norte-

Teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que tenías hacia Jack, con mayor razón trataste de alejarte…sabías que Lluvia lo podría tomar como una traición y eso era algo que tú no deseabas, aunque obviamente, tampoco fuera culpa tuya el poco a poco haberte ido enamorando de Jack.

Contrario a lo que esperabas, él notó inmediatamente tu cambio de actitud, y después del efusivo abrazo que le habías dado aquel día, te preguntaba constantemente si estabas bien o si algo iba mal, a lo que siempre contestabas con un bromista "Es cosa de chicas" y después te ibas sin dar más explicación.

Una tarde, un par de días después, poco antes del anochecer, Lluvia estaba de visita, y ella y Jack, llevaban a cabo una guerra de bolas de nieve, uno de los juegos favoritos de Jack.

-¡Ahí va! –una bola le dio a Jack en la cara-

-Me diste –dijo un poco desanimado, sumamente raro en el-

-Jack… ¿estás bien?

-Lluvia –habló- tú eres la mejor amiga de :_: ¿cierto?  
-Sip, ¿por qué? –ella se acercó a el curiosa-

-Es solo…que últimamente está…rara…

-¿Rara? ¿cómo rara?

-Pues no lo sé…solo está rara…y siempre que le pregunto, solo me contesta "es cosa de chicas". -Ante esas palabras, Lluvia sonrió-

-Ooh…ya sé que es lo que tiene…

-¿Ah?

-Yo hablaré con ella –dijo y se fue-

-Mmm…Norte tiene razón, las mujeres son un caso raro… -dijo mientras se recargaba aburridamente en su cayado-

Tu estabas fuera del castillo de Norte, pulías con amor y cuidado una de tus varas, cuando Lluvia te localizó y se acercó a ti con los brazos cruzados y mirada sumamente seria.

-Muy bien…¡habla! –te dijo-

-¿Eh? –la miraste sin comprender, casi tirando la vara de tus manos-

-¡Ya lo sé todo :_: y quiero…!

-¡¿Ya lo sabes?! –hablaste interrumpiéndola-

-Sí, ¡y exijo una explicación!

-Ll-Lluvia…yo…

-¿Quién es?!

-¿Quién…es? –preguntaste sin entender

-Si…¿quién es el chico que te gusta? –preguntó tu amiga con una gran sonrisa- estás enamorada ¿cierto? –acercó su cara con demasiado entusiasmo-

-N-no…no estoy…enamorada… -hablaste intentando sonar convincente, pero bajaste la mirada al decir la última palabra… haberla dicho te había hecho sentir culpable-

-¿No? Buuu…creí que sería por eso que estabas rara…

-¿Rara?

-Si, Jack dijo que estabas rara y creí que sería porque te gustaba algún chico…

-¿Jack…preguntó?

-Sip

-Bueno, no le hagas caso, yo no he cambiado en nada…de seguro lo dice porque ya no juego tanto con el… -suspiraste- si…debe de ser eso…el es como un niño pequeño…tierno y travieso y… -tu amiga te miraba fijamente, así que decidiste no decir mas-

-Mmm… -Lluvia te miraba fijamente, desconfiando de tus palabras- ¿segura que no estás enamorada?-

-A-eh…

-Porque estarlo es… -te sonrió y se sonrojó un poco- …es maravilloso…¡yo lo estoy! –dijo entusiasmada y tú no pudiste evitar sentirte todavía mas culpable-

-¿En…verdad?

-¡Sí!...y a que no sabes de quién…

-Déjame adivinar –dijiste sin ánimos mientras guardabas en tu espalda la vara que hasta hacía poco estabas limpiando-

-Siii…¡de Jack!

-Que…gusto por ti… -sonreíste pero te diste la vuelta rápidamente, las lágrimas que sin darte cuenta se habían formado en tus ojos, hacían esfuerzos por salir de ellos- …yo…tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después Lluvia –dijiste y saliste corriendo de ahí, aprovechaste la caída de la noche, para emprender el vuelo y alejarte lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

_-"Ahora es un hecho que tendré que alejarme de ti…Jack"_ –pensabas mientras las lágrimas brotaban de tus ojos.

Así como estaban las cosas, esa misma noche hablarías con Norte para agradecer el hospedaje durante todo ese tiempo y te irías al día siguiente al ocultarse el sol.

Sonreíste un poco al pensar que Tooth se pondría feliz por tu partida, pero que seguramente perdería el color de las plumas, al enterarse de que tu amiga estaba enamorada de Jack…ya era suficiente horror para ella el verlo irse con Lluvia todos los días…reíste mientras llorabas, era muy raro para ti…¿cómo podías sonreír en un momento así?

Pocos minutos después de tu charla con Lluvia, Jack la alcanzó y preguntó por ti.

-¿Te dijo qué es lo que tiene? –le preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado-

-Nop, no me dijo, pero dice que no siente haber cambiado…

-Claro que cambió…yo lo sé –habló el chico y Lluvia lo miró confusa-

-Si tu lo dices Jack…bien, debo irme, hay una severa sequía al norte de México y ya es justo un poco de lluvia jajaja…nos veremos en un par de días…te…te extrañaré… -dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco la mirada-

-Jajaja…solo trata de sobrevivir sin mi ¿ok? –dijo Jack burlonamente y la chica se fue-

Aún con lo que Lluvia le había dicho, Jack estaba seguro de que algo en ti había cambiado, y estaba convencido de que te traería de vuelta, aunque tuviera que hacer "ciertas" cosas ilegales…sonrió divertido y se fue al castillo.

**OoOoOoO**

Estabas en tu habitación, Norte estaba en el taller ocupado con un juguete que se le acababa de ocurrir, así que tendrías que esperar para hablar con el. Saliste del cuarto a escondidas, rumbo al comedor, no querías toparte con Tooth, y mucho menos con Jack, no estabas lista para decirle que te irías, pero por desgracia, el hada de los dientes te alcanzó a ver y te siguió hasta tu destino.

-¿Qué haces? –te preguntó y tu casi saltaste del susto-

-Ah, Tooth,… me asustaste… -dijiste recuperando el aliento-

-Aaaay…lo siento taaaanto… -dijo sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento-

-Hm –dijiste y seguiste tu camino-

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el hada de nuevo, mirando detenidamente las varas en tu espalda-

-Tomaré un poco de chocolate caliente… ¿gustas? –se te hizo raro ser de pronto tan "amigable" con ella, sabiendo la rivalidad que tenían, pero que sólo tú sabías era real-

-Mmm… -el hada te miró seriamente-

-No voy a ponerle veneno ni nada ¿ok? –dijiste como leyendo sus pensamientos-

-Está bien –dijo entre sorprendida y desconfiada de tu actitud y ya en el comedor, se sentó en uno de los lugares de la enorme mesa, sin quitarte la mirada de encima-

Serviste chocolate en dos tazas, le diste una y te sentaste en el lugar frente a ella sin decir absolutamente nada…probaste el chocolate y lo bebiste lentamente.

El hada te miraba, sostenía la taza de chocolate con ambas manos y exasperada por el silencio que se prolongaba, se puso de pie de un salto, tirando el contenido de su recipiente sobre la mesa-

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué planeas? –dijo casi gritando-

-Beber chocolate para después irme a dormir –dijiste sin mirarla- ¿cuál es tu problema? –hablabas tranquila y como en trance, la dedición que habías tomado te había hecho perder el interés en molestar a Tooth-

-Mi problema, ¡eres tu! No te quiero cerca de Jack ¿entiendes? –dijo amenazadoramente-

-Escucha, si no le hago caso ni a mi padre, ¿qué te hace pensar que te haré caso a ti? –la miraste por fin y ella enfureció mas-

-Solo no te acerques a Jack…tu no me das nada de confianza… -reíste divertida ante sus palabras- ¡¿qué es tan divertido?! –preguntó molesta la hermosa hada-

-¿Sabes Tooth? Tal vez tu deseo se haga realidad conmigo… -dijiste poniéndote de pie con la taza en las manos- pero no sé si sea igual con "otras personas"…

-¿Qué?

-Además… -comenzaste a caminar fuera del comedor rumbo a tu cuarto- la única persona que puede pedirme que me aleje, es el mismo Jack.- te fuiste de ahí dejando al hada con la boca abierta-

-¿Ahora qué ocurrió? –Bunnymund salió de detrás de una columna y se acercó a Tooth-

-La…

-¿La?

-¡La detesto! –gritó la guardiana mientras hacía berrinche y pedía, rogaba y suplicaba a Bunny le ayudara a vengarse de ti, a lo que el enorme conejo de pascua se negaba rotundamente una y otra vez-

Llegaste a tu cuarto, bastante complacida por la "charla" que habías tenido con el hada de los dientes, dejaste la taza vacía en la mesita junto a la cama y notaste en ella una nota.

_"Te espero en el pino donde supe la verdad, date prisa._

_Jack"_

-Qué raro… -dijiste y saliste rápidamente- _"espero esté bien"_ –pensaste angustiada mientras ibas al encuentro del chico-

-Creí que no vendrías –te dijo al llegar-

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Jack?

-Quiero dar un paseo contigo –dijo alegre-

-¿Y por eso tanta urgencia y tan lejos del castillo?

-Tú confía en mi…

-Mmm…

-¡Ven! –te tomó de la mano y te llevó hasta un grupo de árboles mas en lo profundo, y al llegar:

-…Jack…tú…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó

-¡¿Robaste el trineo de Norte?!

-¡Sí! –brincó divertido- ¿No es genial?

-¿Qué quieres que Norte nos mate? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El chico no contestó, te subió al trineo de un rápido movimiento, subió el también, tomando las riendas y despegando del suelo en segundos.

-Solo quiero que la :_: que conozco vuelva… –respondió el chico, serio mirando al frente-

_-"Jack"_ –pensaste, y bajaste la mirada-

-Acaso…¿estás molesta conmigo?, ¿Hice algo malo?

-¡No! –dijiste casi gritando y el te miró-

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-Perdona Jack –sonreíste- es solo que…decidí volver a casa…

-¡¿Qué?! –el chico casi pierde el control del trineo de la sorpresa- ¡¿Volver?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque…ya no voy a huir…aceptaré el compromiso de matrimonio que mi padre tiene para mi –dijiste tratando de sonar convencida…no resultó-

-¡¿Y vas a casarte sólo porque si?! –Jack sonaba molesto-

-Oye…regresemos… -hablaste- Lluvia no ha de tardar en llegar y…

-Hoy no vendrá, y aunque lo hiciera, la única que me interesa eres tú… -te sorprendiste ante la declaración y te sonrojaste hasta las orejas-

Después de eso, un incómodo momento de silencio, verdaderamente extraño tratándose de Jack; bajaste la mirada nuevamente tratando de no romper a llorar por culpa del montón de sentimientos encontrados que sentías en ese momento.

-¡Ya se! –gritó el chico, tan fuerte, que creíste que te daría un infarto por el susto- ¡Tengo una idea!

-Te escucho…

-Si tu padre quiere casarte a la fuerza…¿por qué no lo evitas casándote con alguien más?

-¡¿Casarme?! –te pusiste de pie de un salto- ¿Y con quién lo haría?

-Conmigo…

**OoOoOoO**

**Gracias por leer, por los comentarios también, me motivan mucho.**

**Les deseo un maravilloso fin e inicio de año! Pásenla genial! Les mando muchos besitos y apapachos y así xD**

**Ahora a los reviews:**

**-Sheblunar.- **Holis!, Por ahora Tooth se va a comportar…solo por ahora xD  
En cuando se entere de…bueno, ya verás en el siguiente capítulo jujuju.  
Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**-Lola.-** Jajajaja upsi xD por ahora no va a haber beso…al menos en este capítulo y el que viene xD  
Que bueno que te divierte mi fic, espero tu siguiente comentario.  
Besitos.

**-Adri.-** Hooooola Adriiiii ¡mil gracias por leer! :D  
Pues se supone que actualizo los martes y los sábados, pero esta vez me atrasé porque no ando muy bien de ánimos y no tengo trabajo y asi xD jajajaja  
Tus predicciones me agradan, pero no sucederán por ahora, no hasta jijiji, ya verás xD  
De nuevo mil gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente hee :D

**De nuevo gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ikari Minamino**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el año nuevo?, espero que de lo mejor, lamento la tardanza, pero ahora ya pueden leer, ai les encargo si tienen alguna idea o propuesta porque estoy un poquito atascada con este fic, =(**

Ya el siguiente capítulo lo publico el martes, :D  
No olviden dejar un review hee jajaja.

**Recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de esta historia, a excepción de la protagonista, es de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo y así para ser feliz XD**

Disfruten el capítulo =)

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 8.- Ilusiones falsas, esperanzas verdaderas.**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

Llegaste a tu cuarto, bastante complacida por la "charla" que habías tenido con el hada de los dientes, dejaste la taza vacía en la mesita junto a la cama y notaste en ella una nota.

"_Te espero en el pino donde supe la verdad, date prisa._

_Jack"_

-Qué raro… -dijiste y saliste rápidamente- _"espero esté bien"_ –pensaste angustiada mientras ibas al encuentro del chico-

-Creí que no vendrías –te dijo al llegar-

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí Jack?

-Quiero dar un paseo contigo –dijo alegre-

-¿Y por eso tanta urgencia y tan lejos del castillo?

-Tú confía en mi…

-Mmm…

-¡Ven! –te tomó de la mano y te llevó hasta un grupo de árboles mas en lo profundo, y al llegar:

-…Jack…tú…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó

-¡¿Robaste el trineo de Norte?!

-¡Sí! –brincó divertido- ¿No es genial?

-¿Qué quieres que Norte nos mate? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El chico no contestó, te subió al trineo de un rápido movimiento, subió el también, tomando las riendas y despegando del suelo en segundos.

-Solo quiero que la :_: que conozco vuelva… –respondió el chico, serio mirando al frente-

_-"Jack"_ –pensaste, y bajaste la mirada-

-Acaso…¿estás molesta conmigo?, ¿Hice algo malo?

-¡No! –dijiste casi gritando y el te miró-

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-Perdona Jack –sonreíste- es solo que…decidí volver a casa…

-¡¿Qué?! –el chico casi pierde el control del trineo de la sorpresa- ¡¿Volver?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque…ya no voy a huir…aceptaré el compromiso de matrimonio que mi padre tiene para mi –dijiste tratando de sonar convencida…no resultó-

-¡¿Y vas a casarte sólo porque si?! –Jack sonaba molesto-

-Oye…regresemos… -hablaste- Lluvia no ha de tardar en llegar y…

-Hoy no vendrá, y aunque lo hiciera, la única que me interesa eres tú… -te sorprendiste ante la declaración y te sonrojaste hasta las orejas-

Después de eso, un incómodo momento de silencio, verdaderamente extraño tratándose de Jack; bajaste la mirada nuevamente tratando de no romper a llorar por culpa del montón de sentimientos encontrados que sentías en ese momento.

-¡Ya se! –gritó el chico, tan fuerte, que creíste que te daría un infarto por el susto- ¡Tengo una idea!

-Te escucho…

-Si tu padre quiere casarte a la fuerza…¿por qué no lo evitas casándote con alguien más?

-¡¿Casarme?! –te pusiste de pie de un salto- ¿Y con quién lo haría?

-Conmigo… -respondió alegre mientras te miraba a los ojos

Al escuchar semejante propuesta, sentiste que las piernas se te doblaron, y caíste sentada de nuevo en el trineo.

-¿Ca-ca-casarme…co-contigo? –esa simple frase se te atoró en la garganta-

-Sí, ¿no sería una buena solución? ¡Sería divertido!

-… _"Ok…no voy a negar que no me lo esperaba, pero así, de la nada, ¿casarme con Jack? No no no, eso no es posible…sí quisiera, pero es complicado, ¿qué pasaría con Lluvia? No quiero que me odie…se supone que soy su amiga, aunque Jack de verdad me gusta y creo que me estoy enamo…no, no no…eso no puede ser simplemente ¡no puede ser!"_ –pensabas y discutías contigo misma mientras Jack te observaba con extrañez-

-Amm…¿estás bien? –te preguntó dudoso el alvino-

-A-em yo-no…sí…es solo que…Jack…el matrimonio es algo serio… -dijiste tratando de volver a la realidad-

-Pero podríamos hacerlo más como un juego –respondió sonriente y decidiste prestar mas atención-

-¿Cómo un juego?

-Si, como los niños que juegan a ser papá o mamá…

-Yo…no sé… si papá lo creería… -dijiste tratando de mantener la calma; la idea no era en sí, tan mala, pues si estabas casada ya, tu padre no podría obligarte a casarte de nuevo…el punto era: "jugarías" a estar casada con Jack Frost? –te mordiste el labio con preocupación…como si necesitaras más estrés en la vida…que si bien, era como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, debías pensar con la "cabeza fría".

-Bueno, entonces solo promete que lo pensarás –pidió sonriente el chico de ojos azules y tu solo asentiste con la cabeza, tratando de no lucir demasiado sonrojada todavía- Bien, entonces volvamos ya…si Norte se entera de que tomé el trineo sin su permiso va a matarnos…

-¿Matarnos? ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien lo robó, no yo!

-Pero como no le dijiste nada, eres mi cómplice ahora…

-¡¿Cómo podría si me subiste a la fuerza y salimos volando?!

-Jajajaja…oye, es verdad…

-…-suspiraste y miraste al chico mientras soltabas una gran carcajada- Jajaja…no cambias Jack –dijiste alegre-

-Si…en verdad es lindo el verte sonreír… -dijo el chico en tono bajo mientras miraba hacia otro lado evitando tu mirada…estaba sonrojado…-

-¿Eh?

-Nada…démonos prisa…el sol ya va a salir.

Dejando el trineo en su lugar y volviendo al castillo de forma no tan sospechosa, regresaste a tu cuarto después de despedirte de Jack…ya no habías podido hablar con Norte acerca de tu partida al día siguiente, por lo que tuviste que posponer esa decisión un día más.

En tu cuarto, cerraste la puerta después de entrar y diste un rápido vistazo…era un cuarto amplio y muy bien iluminado, daba a uno de los lados de la montaña, por lo que por la enorme ventana, se veía un hermoso paisaje nevado…caminaste hasta la cama y te dejaste caer en ella.

-Que cama tan suave –dijiste mientras abrazabas la almohada- y huele bien…-dijiste inhalando el aroma invernal del objeto y del cuarto en general- no lo había notado antes –te susurraste y cerraste los ojos, quedándote dormida casi al instante…no te habías dado cuenta de lo cansada que estabas…no habías dormido en demasiado tiempo, así que, te perdiste en un plácido sueño.

**OoOoOoO**

Estabas sentada en lo que parecía un elegante trono de plata y cristal, y frente a ti, arriba de una escalera alfombrada, estaba tu padre, sereno y tranquilo como siempre, te miró un momento y antes de que pudiera hablar, te pusiste de pie…tu largo y hermoso vestido de seda blanca arrastró elegantemente por la escalinata que estaba frente a ti mientras subías al encuentro de tu padre.

-Solo un poco, por favor padre… -pediste estando frente a el-

-¿Tienes en verdad deseos de estar en la tierra :_:?  
-Yo…aún no lo sé…por eso quiero tiempo padre, para descubrirlo…

-El compromiso…

-¡¿De nuevo con eso?! Padre…no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco…yo…

-El compromiso queda pospuesto… -Sonreíste ante las palabras de tu padre- únicamente… -agregó y tú lo miraste desconfiada- …únicamente si…

Sentiste que te agitaban con brusquedad, abriste los ojos y viste a Bunny frente a ti.

_-"¡Pero qué inoportuno!"_ –pensaste y te sentaste en la cama- ¿Qué sucede? –pregustaste resignada a que la condición de tu padre para permanecer ahí y olvidarse del compromiso de matrimonio, se había perdido en tu inconsciente.

-¡¿Es cierto que Jack ya sabe la verdad?!

-¿Eh? –seguías medio dormida-

-Jack llegó conmigo hace un rato y me preguntó sobre ti…nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado ¿Sabes lo terrible que es que el sepa la verdad? Es terrible, es…

-¡Shhh silencio! –gritaste aturdida y suspiraste mientras te ponías de pie y cerrabas la puerta de tu cuarto, Bunny había entrado con tanta prisa que había olvidado cerrar después de entrar- sí Bunny, Jack lo sabe, se enteró cuando…bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema mi estimada señorita, es que es Jack Frost, él no sabe guardar un secreto…si ya lo sabe, entonces esto será… -

-Bunny, vuelve…

-Oh si….esto será terrible, un caos, un…

-Vueeeelveee… susurraste en tono musical-

-Esto es una tragedia, es…

-¡Cállate Bunnymund! –gritaste exasperada-

-Ah…Lo siento

-Jack lo sabe, y no ha dicho nada a nadie, el te preguntó porque le dije que tú ya lo sabías y… –dijiste mientras te cruzabas de brazos, pero en un instante te pusiste roja hasta las orejas y volteaste a ver al conejo gigante- espera…¿dices que e-el te preguntó cosas de mi? –apenas caías en la cuenta de lo que Bunny había dicho-

-Eso fue lo que dije…¿segura que ya estás bien despierta?...Jack te pone mal ¿verdad?

-No molestes… -dijiste apenada mientras mirabas hacia otro lado -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te preguntó sobre mi?

-Cómo me enteré, que intenciones tenía si planeaba guardar el secreto, entre otras cosas… -el enorme conejo se cruzó de brazos también-

-Ah… -dijiste un poco desanimada-

-Veo que esperabas otra cosa –dijo el peludo guardián mientras sonreía pícaramente-

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, no, ¡para nada! C-cómo crees… -respondiste nerviosa y sonrojada-

-Si si, como digas…bueno, eso era todo, y ya que no es una emergencia me iré…Tooth me está buscando porque quiere que ponga un laxante en tu chocolate, así que asegúrate de no beber nada que ella o yo te demos, ¿está bien?

-¿Laxante?...esa mujer está loca… -dijiste mientras te palmeabas la cara y suspirabas con resignación-

-Dímelo a mi…si no le hago caso me irá peor que beber un simple laxante…

-Las mujeres somos un caso especial…y celosas más, pero ella tiene la culpa…es sobreprotectora con Jack, el es muy lindo, y especial para mi…así que no permitiré que ella se… -te callaste de pronto, viste como el conejo te miraba arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa de complicidad- olvídalo…

-Sí…es lo mejor –dijo y salió del cuarto-

_-"Ay :_: …¡¿cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada?!"_ –te regañaste y te alistaste para salir, era bastante tarde ya, y ya era hora de comer, seguramente todos te estaban esperando en el comedor.

Ese día Jack estaba de muy buen humor, de vez en vez se te acercaba a hacerte algún comentario para verte sonreír y de paso preguntarte sobre su idea de matrimonio falso, a lo que sonrojada decías que le dirías después…era muy difícil hacerlo, dado que tu deseo era simplemente decir que sí.

Tal como Bunny había dicho, Tooth intentó de mil formas darte algo de beber con una fuerte dosis de laxantes, pero no funcionó, y lo mejor, fue cuando cambiaste su taza de chocolate por la tuya y ella fue la que salió disparada al cuarto de baño.

_-"Estas mujeres son un peligro"_ –pensaba Bunnymund temblando al ver las miradas que se lanzaban Tooth y tú, lo mejor era que Jack no estuviera consciente siquiera de lo que ocurría-

Esa noche, tranquila y relajada sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea en el salón del castillo de Norte, disfrutabas una taza de chocolate hecha por ti misma, para evitar "situaciones extrañas" con cierta hada, y pensabas en la propuesta de Jack…pensabas en la forma de que la idea funcionara con tu padre, y que Lluvia no se sintiera traicionada por esa propuesta…era tu mejor amiga, así que entendería…¿o no?

Pensabas tranquilamente cuando Lluvia llegó y entró al castillo después de ser recibida por Norte en la entrada.

-:_: ¿qué crees? –te preguntó ilusionada-

-¿Qué ocurre Lluvia?

-Este tiempo que estuve fuera lo pensé mucho, y lo he decidido…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaste sonriente y ella se acercó a ti-

-Le pediré a Jack que sea mi novio y que se case conmigo –te susurró al oído flotando un poco por la emoción-

-¿Qué? –respondiste en un susurro y dejaste caer la taza al suelo, en donde se derramó todo su contenido, llamando la atención de los presentes: Bunnymund, Norte y al fondo, Tooth con Jack-

-:_: oye…¿Estás bien?...te pusiste pálida…

-Ah-eh…si Bunny, estoy…bien –levantaste la taza y te apresuraste a limpiar-

-Jajaja…¿te sorprendí?

-Demasiado –dijiste mientras limpiabas rápidamente- amm…mejor ven…charlemos en mi habitación –dijiste y la llevaste hasta tu cuarto, sin saber, que cierta hada las había seguido y se había puesto tras la puesta para escuchar su conversación-

-Muy bien, te escucho –dijiste tratando de mantener la calma-

-Ya te lo dije, le pediré a Jack que sea mi novio y que se case conmigo –repitió sonriente tu amiga-

-"¡¿Quéee?!" –afuera, Tooth se contuvo de gritar ante tales palabras- _"¿Casarse contigo? ¡Ja! ¡Eso solo sobre mi cadáver!"_

-P-pero…¿por qué tomaste esa decisión?

-Ay :_: ya es tiempo ¿no crees?, además, Jack es perfecto, nos llevamos de maravilla…él es el indicado…y supongo que… -se sonrojó- el piensa igual que yo…

Bajaste la mirada pensativa…

_-"Adiós a Jack y al plan para engañar a papá…"_

-¿Estás bien :_:?

-Si…solo…no me lo esperaba

-Aún no sé cuando se lo diré, pero empezaré dándole indirectas jajaja…¿tú tienes alguna fecha en mente que me puedas recomendar?

_-"Sí, ¿qué tal nunca, entrometida?"_ –pensó Tooth fúrica

-Yo…no sé…lo siento –estabas completamente en shock-

-Jack tiene razón…estás rara amiga –dijo Lluvia mientras te miraba investigadoramente- Bien, iré a buscar a Jack te veo luego :_:

Tooth se fue volando a toda prisa cuando escuchó a Lluvia acercarse a la puerta.

-¡Espera! –la detuviste-

-¿Si?

-… -suspiraste- felicidades… -dijiste y sin pensarlo, caíste de rodillas en el suelo cuanto tu amiga se fue –"_eres una estúpida :_: …una verdadera estúpida…de nuevo perdiste la oportunidad de decirle…de decirle que quieres a Jack…" –_Querías llorar, las lágrimas se formaron en tus ojos, pero pudiste mantenerlas ahí…te quedaste en esa posición en el suelo un largo tiempo, hasta que el sentimiento de tristeza se hubo controlado.-

Más tarde, sin ánimos de nada, decidiste salir a caminar…algo se te tenía que ocurrir para remediar esa situación…afuera, era ya de noche, y la enorme luna casi llena alumbraba el lugar. La miraste un largo rato, hasta que alguien llegó y se plantó a tu lado.

-¿Qué ocurre :_:? –escuchaste que te preguntaron pero no dijiste nada, solo volteaste a ver al recién llegado un momento antes de volver a mirar al cielo-

-Hola Jack…

-¿Extrañas estar allá?

-Sí…supongo que sí –respondiste-

-Oye, Lluvia está actuando extraño…habla mucho sobre un "nosotros" y un "futuro juntos" y cosas así…¿sabes que le ocurre?...hasta está hablando de una boda, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Je… -sonreíste con pesar- es sólo que está enamorada Jack…

-¿Enamorada? ¿De quién? –preguntó emocionado y tu lo miraste incrédula y sorprendida-

-Deberías ser mas observador Jack…eso es importante para las chicas –dijiste- tenlo en cuenta en el futuro…

-¿Las chicas actúan raro cuando están enamoradas? –reíste ante su inocencia, era igual a un niño pequeño, pero mucho más lindo, y especial-

-Sí, así es…

-Ya veo… ¿entonces es eso lo que tu tienes? ¿actúas raro porque estás enamorada?

-¡¿Eh?!... n-no…yo no…

-Jajaja ¿te da pena aceptarlo? –rió el chico divertido- ¿o te da miedo?

-No es eso –bajaste la mirada- la verdad no me importa lo que diga el mundo entero, es solo… -miraste al chico que te observaba curioso- Ashh ¿por qué te estoy diciendo esto?...tú no entenderías de todos modos –dijiste molesta-

-Oye, tranquila, si me cuentas yo podría…

-No lo entenderías Jack…tu siempre has sido libre, siempre has hecho lo que has querido, incluso antes de ser Jack Frost…en cambio yo…siempre he tenido que acatar órdenes, aceptar todo lo que mi padre ha dicho y hecho y aún ahora, tengo que hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad y ya…estoy harta… -estabas furiosa y frustrada al mismo tiempo por todo lo que ocurría, y no sabías siquiera el por qué estabas diciendo todo eso…un par de tímidas lágrimas no pudieron ser reprimidas de tus ojos y rodaron por tu mejilla-

-No llores :_: -Jack tomó una lágrima de tu rostro y esta se convirtió en una pequeña y redonda cuenta de hielo –tal vez tengas razón… -dijo y tu lo miraste- tal vez no lo entienda, pero… de lo que estoy seguro, es de que no voy a dejar que estés triste… no mientras pueda evitarlo –dijo y lanzó tu lágrima congelada al cielo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el cayado, haciéndola añicos y creando en su lugar, decenas de copos de nieve- Sólo me interesa que estés bien…

Miraste la nieve caer y apretando los puños miraste a Jack.

-…Jack… -hablaste obligándote a sonreír- …estoy segura de que Lluvia va a ser muy feliz contigo… -dijiste y el te miró sin comprender- te deseo mucha felicidad…

-¿Qué? Alto, alto alto…¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lluvia en esto?

-Mm…usa la imaginación Jack –dijiste y después de unos segundos el reaccionó-

-No, espera…crees que Lluvia…y yo…no, no, no… -El chico estaba nervioso y confundido por la revelación- no sé qué es lo que ella te haya dicho, pero no es verdad…entre ella y yo no…

-Pero entre ustedes hay tantas cosas en común y salen tanto que creí que tú…

-Ella es mi amiga, eso es todo…

-Pero…

- :_: …ella no es para mí, lo que ella quisiera…no lo es, y no lo será…no mientras tu estés aquí… -dijo esto último en tono bajo y mirando hacia otro lado pues el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo había incomodado-

-Jack…

Se miraron unos instantes, en silencio, la mirada del chico se reflejaba en la tuya y viceversa, sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron…mas…mas…están a unos centímetros y un grito a lo lejos los hace regresar a la realidad…

**OoOoOoO**

**Ok, este es el capítulo de este día jajaja, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben, cosas personales y para colmo el fin de año que jajaja, bueno, ya saben xD**

Espero haya sido el capítulo de su agrado, y espero sus reviews.

**Feliz día de Reyes! :D**

**-Looverly.-** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, see, comprendo eso del error, me ha pasado xD  
por eso lo intento muchas veces jajajajajaja, pero yo porque no puedo dejar de comentar los fics que leo xDD  
Como puedes ver, las cosas se están poniendo feas y duras para :_: pero saldrá bien librada :D  
Lamento actualizar hasta hoy, pero ya el martes estará el siguiente capítulo sin falta y ya como antes :D  
Besitos.

**-Sheblunar**.- En este fic pongo a Tooth un poco (bastante) celosa y enfadosa, pero no es mala…todavía xD jujuju, ya verás lo que es capaz de hacer por celos y despecho, pero eso lo verás ya mucho después :D  
Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

**-Jackeline Arely.-** Hooolaaa!, pues lamento mucho no haber puesto que decía que sí, pero es necesario, porque lo que sigue se pondrá mejor y podrás ver a un Jack enamorado y tierno, pero eso sin dejar de ser juguetón y divertido jajaja, va a ser muy aww, pero espero les agrade :D  
Yo también hubiera querido decirle que si =( pero no es posible…snif xD  
Pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente :D

**-Ne****rea Infante**.- Holis! Bienvenida! :D  
Pues aquí está la actualización, y espero contar con otro review tuyo en este capítulo, sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo locuras y demás cosas xD  
Besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente.

**-Lola.-** Jajajaja, hola Lola! Pues no se pudo lo del matrimonio por ahora, pero ya verás jajaja, esto se pondrá interesante en los próximos capítulos, no te los pierdas :D

**-Nereida-chann**.- Jajajaja, yo pienso lo mismo a veces de Lluvia, y ahorita me cae bien, espera en los siguientes capítulos y jajajaja la vas a odiar, al menos yo la odio ya xDD jajaja  
Muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo hee :D

**Gracias a todas de nuevo, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo el martes, les mano besitos.**

**Ikari Minamino**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una disculpa infinita preciosas, pero esta semana estoy más que loca porque mi mamá se fue de viaje y me quedé a cargo de su negocio, y ps no es fácil y para colmo, mi hermano me prohibió usar su computadora y eso de plano me impidió avanzar u.u**

Pero ya tengo el siguiente y estará sin falta ahora sí para el martes =)

*Recuerdo que estos personajes no son míos, sólo los tomo prestados para escribir y divertirlas un rato :D

Espero sus reviews!

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 9: Sorpresa en la fiesta de pascua.**

**OoOoOoO**

Miraste la nieve caer y apretando los puños miraste a Jack.

-…Jack… -hablaste obligándote a sonreír- …estoy segura de que Lluvia va a ser muy feliz contigo… -dijiste y el te miró sin comprender- te deseo mucha felicidad…

-¿Qué? Alto, alto alto…¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lluvia en esto?

-Mm…usa la imaginación Jack –dijiste y después de unos segundos el reaccionó-

-No, espera…crees que Lluvia…y yo…no, no, no… -El chico estaba nervioso y confundido por la revelación- no sé qué es lo que ella te haya dicho, pero no es verdad…entre ella y yo no…

-Pero entre ustedes hay tantas cosas en común y salen tanto que creí que…

-Ella es mi amiga, eso es todo…

-Pero…

- :_: …ella no es para mi lo que ella quisiera…no lo es, y no lo será…no mientras tu estés aquí… -dijo esto último en tono bajo y mirando hacia otro lado pues el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo había incomodado-

-Jack…

Se miraron unos instantes, en silencio, la mirada del chico se reflejaba en la tuya y viceversa, sonrieron y lentamente se acercaron…mas…mas…están a unos centímetros y un grito a lo lejos los hace regresar a la realidad…era Lluvia que junto con Tooth, Norte, Sandy y Bunny los buscaban, pues tenían un anuncio que dar.

En cuanto volvieron a la realidad, y vieron la situación en la que se encontraban, se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados ambos hasta las orejas.

-C-creo que…deberíamos volver…

-Si…es lo mejor –contestaste nerviosa, ambos se miraron de nuevo y soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

Ya habiéndose olvidado del asunto, (o más bien, haciendo el intento) y habiéndose encontrado con quienes los buscaban, escucharon con atención el anuncio por el que se les buscaba.

-¡Pascua es en una semana! –habló alegre Bunnymund-

-Sí, y pensé en hacer una fiesta para celebrarla y de paso dar un anuncio importante… -habló Lluvia mientras te miraba y te guiñaba un ojo…no pudiste evitar el impulso de decirle la verdad y de comentarle que Jack no pensaba igual que ella…pero era tu amiga, ¿cómo le podrías decir las cosas así como así? No querías herirla…

-¿Qué clase de anuncio importante Lluvia? –preguntó Jack curioso y ella rió sonrojada-

-Jeje, ya lo verás Jack… -dijo y lo tomó del brazo-

Jack te miró rápidamente y asentiste con la cabeza muy discretamente para que Lluvia no se diera cuenta…Jack se sintió un poco nervioso, pues entendió que la seña que le habías hecho, era para confirmar que Lluvia hablaba de su "compromiso" con él.

En cuanto Lluvia se hubo ido después de planear la fiesta de la siguiente semana con un muy entusiasmado Bunnymund, Jack y tú, salieron del castillo, tenían que encontrar la forma de decirle la verdad a tu amiga sin herir sus sentimientos o que simplemente ella decidiera unirse a Tooth para matarte si se enteraba de la loca y ocurrente idea de Jack para que pudieras ser libre de tu compromiso.

-…Hmm…sip, creo que al final va a matarme –dijiste sin ánimos al no encontrar una solución después de mucho pensar.

-Qué te parece si…

-No voy a dejar que la congeles Jack –interrumpiste al alvino-

-Oye, pero esa era una buena idea…

-Sí, pero solo temporal…el hielo se derretiría algún día…

-No si está en el polo Norte en lo más alto de la montaña –habló Jack sonriendo misteriosamente-

-Hmm…en ese caso podría funcio…¡no, no, no! Jack, ¡deja de meterme ideas locas en la cabeza! –Pediste al chico cuando viste con pena que considerabas sus ideas-

-Jajajaja, lo siento, solo era una sugerencia-

-Olvídalo Jack…lo mejor será que te rehúses a lo que ella te proponga, no quiero que sufra…- bajaste la mirada- así que por favor, sé muy sutil cuando te niegues a su propuesta.

-Oye oye… -te levantó la cara suavemente, sentiste su fría mano tocar tu barbilla con dulzura –no te preocupes, es fuerte, y entenderá que yo no quiero nada con ella. –terminó y te soltó-

-Eso espero Jack…ha sido mi amiga toda la vida…mi única amiga de hecho, y eso que sólo nos veíamos una o dos veces al año –hablaste con nostalgia y te sorprendiste al ver la carita de Jack muy cerca de la tuya, y que te miraba con mucha curiosidad- ¿q-qué?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-No pienso contestar eso… -dijiste un poco sonrojada dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso al castillo de Norte-

-¡Oh vamos! Dime –insistió-

-Estoy ocupada –dijiste siguiendo tu camino sin mirarlo aunque iba tras de ti-

-No es verdad…anda dime…

-Hmm –te detuviste y lo miraste- no –dijiste, sonreíste y saliste corriendo al castillo-

Una vez adentro, se encontraron con una muy seria Tooth que los esperaba en la sala con brazos cruzados.

-Veo que… -dijo en tono molesto- no tienen ideas para la fiesta de pascua, pero si tienen oportunidad de salir y divertirse en la nieve, no lo dudan.

-Oh vamos Tooth, no te enojes –dijiste y pasaste de largo- si te enojas, te vas a arrugar mas pronto –hablaste y Jack no pudo reprimir una risita burlona, que el hada reprobó con la mirada-

-¡Esa es una falta de respeto! –se quejó el hada de los dientes- ¡Exijo una disculpa! –te detuviste ante la petición y te giraste hacia ella-

-¿En qué forma es una falta de respeto?

-A-em…pues porque me estás diciendo vieja, y eso…

-Eso no es verdad…- interrumpiste en tono sumamente calmado- en ningún momento dije absolutamente nada de que fueras vieja…eso lo dedujiste tu sola. –sonreíste ante tú victoria y seguiste tu camino-

Tooth se quedó en shock, Jack silbó y se fue tras de ti…no quería lidiar con un guardián enfurecido.

-Uuuuyyy!...me las vas a pagar :_: -susurró el hada muy, muy molesta y se fue a su castillo, tenía que prepararse para la siguiente semana y de paso para preparar una venganza en contra tuya-

Jack te alcanzó y te cuestionó por la actitud que Tooth había tenido contigo.

-Pueeeesss…digamos que eres alguien muy popular Jack, y eso es problemático…

-¿Ah?

-Jajaja, olvídalo.

**OoOoOoO**

El día de pascua llegó más rápido de lo que creíste, la semana había transcurrido de forma tranquila, dado de Bunny y Tooth no se encontraban en el castillo, el primero, porque tenía que pintar millones de huevos para ese día y Tooth, porque ya había "desaparecido y descuidado" un poco su trabajo como guardián, y porque necesitaba preparar la famosa venganza para ti.

-Estoy algo nerviosa… -decías en voz baja mientras paseabas por tu habitación- espero que esto salga bien –dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama y de tu espalda tomabas ambas varas y las veías con cuidado y cariño- ya hace mucho que…

En eso se abrió la puerta, y Jack entró cerrándola de golpe y recargándose de ella después.

-¡Ya llegó Lluvia! –dijo el chico alvino y tu lo miraste seriamente- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Toc toc, soy Jack, ¿puedo pasar?, ah Jack, adelante pasa, estás en tu cuarto, no es necesario tocar, qué más da que yo estuviera cambiándome de ropa o algo… -dijiste con sarcasmo mientras te acercabas a el-

-Gracias por la atención –dijo Jack sonriente-

-Fue sarcasmo, pero en fin, ¿dices que ya llegó Lluvia?  
-Si, está platicando con Norte, parece que la celebración será por la noche, en cuanto haya terminado la casería de huevos de pascua. –habló el alvino-

-Ok, entonces hay que actuar natural, no queremos que vaya a sospechar algo…se supone que tú no sabes nada acerca de su futura petición.

-Está bien, entonces iré con ella.

Jack salió de tu habitación y tu volviste a sentarte en la cama, miraste de nuevo las varas que tenías en las manos y sonreíste.

-Hoy es luna llena... –dijiste y guardaste las varas en su lugar, para después mirar por la ventana, la ligera silueta de la luna ya se empezaba a ver- padre…que todo salga bien…por favor…

**OoOoOoO**

Llegada la noche, casi todos estaban reunidos en la enorme sala del castillo de Norte, las decenas de duendes estaban por aquí y por allá, se llevaban a escondidas las copas con rompope y las galletas, mientras los yetis se ocupaban en servir y llenar de deliciosos manjares una gran y larga mesa, adornada y decorada con motivos de pascua, solo para la celebración.

No podías evitar estar nerviosa, temías por la reacción de Lluvia, y también, por Tooth, que no se había aparecido todavía y ya era casi la hora de la cita.

En ese momento, Bunnymund se encontraba con cierta hada, que lo había citado en otro lugar para que él le ayudara a llevar "algo" secreto a la fiesta.

-Toma…ya sabes lo que debes hacer…solo recuerda no abrir muy cerca de tu nariz esa bolsa –Tooth entregó al enorme guardián, un pequeño saco de tierra-

-¿Qué es esto?  
-Jejeje, naaaada –respondió alegre la chica alada y miró a su compañero- es algo importante, así que por favor, no lo vayas a dejar en cualquier lugar, y recuerda que no debes abrir la bolsa.

-Ok, ok, está bien, ¿podemos irnos ya? Es tarde.

-Sí, claro, ¡ah! Olvidaba el ponche –dijo apresurada el hada y tomó un enorme recipiente con un líquido rojizo dentro-

-¡Vamos pues, esta celebración será la mejor de todas! –gritó Bunny y dio un par de golpes con sus patas en el suelo y saltó al agujero que se abrió en la tierra, siendo seguido por Tooth-

Una vez hubieron llegado todos, la celebración comenzó, todo parecía normal y tranquilo, hasta que Tooth llevó hasta la mesa, el recipiente con ponche, sirvió varias pequeñas tazas de cristal, y después de ponerlas en una charola, las repartió a todos, dejándote hasta el último, junto con Lluvia, que estaba a poca distancia de ti.

-¿Gustas una taza de ponche? –habló el hada con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué tiene esta vez? ¿Veneno, laxante, alguna droga de uso clínico no reconocida por la organización mundial de la salud?

-¿Veneno?, ¿Laxante? –repitió Lluvia sin comprender mientras miraba las tasitas-

-Jajaja, ay :_: claro que no…¿por qué le pondría algo así?

-Hmm… -expresaste y tomaste una taza del ponche que el hada te ofrecía- gracias…

-Jeje, un placer, ojalá te ahogues con el… -dijo Tooth aún sonriendo y se fue-

_-"Esa mujer sí que está mal de la cabeza…mejor no bebo esto"_ –dijiste dejando discretamente tu ponche en la mesa, sin embargo, descubriste que estaba "limpio", pues todos bebían alegremente y parecían disfrutarlo mucho.

Está por demás decir que todos empezaron a embriagarse ¿verdad?, pues sí, TOOOOODOOOSSS estaban bastante pasaditos de copas y reían de cualquier cosa; lo más genial, fue cuando Jack ganó una apuesta con Bunny y lo hizo beberse 3 tazas de ponche de una sola vez, por lo que nuestro querido y peludo guardián de la pascua, ya estaba bastaaaaaante mas ebrio que la mayoría, que ya era un decir…

-¡Yo gané colita de algodón!

-Ra-ra-hic-rayos… -se quejaba el guardián de la pascua que de nuevo había perdido contra Jack-

Después de perder por segunda vez, Bunnymund se fue a un rincón a tratar de que se le bajara un poco la influencia del alcohol que había ingerido, pero era obvio que eso no iba a suceder, por lo que decidió regresar con los demás y tropezó con la bolsa que Tooth le había dado antes de llegar y que se había desatado de su lugar.

-Me…pregu-hic-nto ¿qué será esthic? –dijo y abrió la bolsa, pegando la cara en la entrada de la misma para ver mejor.

Un par de minutos después, Bunny saltaba y brincaba de un lado a otro, arrojando comida a los duendes, tirando todo a su paso y actuando de forma muuuy extraña.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre? –preguntaste a nadie en particular, cuando Bunny pasó junto a ti y te empujó hacia Jack, que te atrapó torpemente-

-Demasiado alcohol jajajaja –habló Norte riendo por el comportamiento de su amigo sin darle mayor importancia-

Tooth estaba en shock, como pudo, consiguió atrapar a Bunny y lo llevó a uno de los pasillos del castillo, lejos de todos.

-¿Dónde está la bolsa que te di? –preguntó angustiada el hada-

-Ups –dijo Bunny mientras le mostraba la bolsa vacía- se cayó toda esa tierra maaaa-hic-ca mientras volaba hacia hic-ca jajaja…porque volaaaaaaaaa-hic-volaba…  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sabes lo complicada que fue la misión para conseguir esa tierra?  
-Yo solo diré que…dhaaaa –dijo el conejo mientras le lanzaba al hada un trozo de pastel a la cara y después salía corriendo-

-Uuuyy…todo esto va mal…¿por qué a mi? –se quejó el hada casi a punto de ponerse a llorar de la frustración-

-Así que tierra de la estupidez ¿he?

-¡Aahh! -El hada saltó del susto de quien le había hablado- Tú… -dijo y saliste a su encuentro-

-Supuse que algo planeabas, así que en cuanto te vi sujetar a Bunnymund, los seguí y escuché todo…por la reacción de Bunny, supe que era tierra de la estupidez, muy difícil de conseguir, así que te aplaudo eso –dijiste sonriente- mas suerte para la próxima… -dijiste antes de irte y dejar al hada hirviendo de coraje-

Regresaste con los demás y suspiraste mientras te sentabas en una de las muchas sillas que había en el comedor, Lluvia y Jack se te acercaron.

-No se preocupen por Bunny, volverá a la realidad en…unos 5 o 10 días –dijiste desganada- o hasta que algo lo impacte lo suficiente como para romper el efecto de esa tierra mágica…

-¿Tierra de la estupidez? –preguntó Lluvia sorprendida-

-Sip, lo bueno es que no deja secuelas –dijiste sonriente-

-¿Qué es tierra de la estupidez? Preguntó Jack curioso-

-Es una tierra mágica que se da en una montaña muy al sur del planeta, es tierra normal hasta que de ella crece un pequeño arbusto que produce en sus raíces, hojas y savia, una sustancia muy fuerte que se libera en forma de gas y altera el sistema nervioso –habló Lluvia-

-En resumen, es tierra que contiene droga…al inhalar los gases que produce, te hace actuar "estúpidamente" por eso se llama así…

-Woo…¡genial!...es una pena que no tenga una cámara de video ahora…

Todos rieron ante el comentario y decidieron seguir pasando una buena noche de celebración.

Bebiste un poco mas de ponche y ya bastante mareada, te pusiste de pie y te dirigiste a la puerta.

-Has bebido mucho, ¿a dónde vas? –te preguntó tu amiga mientras te alcanzaba-

-Creo que…saldré un rato jeje –dijiste algo torpe por los efectos del alcohol-

-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a caer del acantilado -Te respondió Lluvia riendo a carcajadas-

-Ja-ja…muy graciosa amiga…cállate –hablaste con falso enojo y saliste por fin-

Afuera ya era bastante noche, por lo que sin problemas, te elevaste del suelo y te dirigiste hacia la base de la montaña, descendiste y miraste al cielo…la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor.

-¡Esta es la vida que quiero! –gritaste fuertemente, produciendo eco entre las paredes de las enormes montañas cercanas- Por favor…no me hagas volver –dijiste pero ahora en voz baja.

Adentro, Jack se cansó de hacer caer a Bunny y a Norte por congelar el suelo bajo ellos, y te buscó con la mirada, al no encontrarte, fue con Lluvia para preguntar por ti.

-Dijo que saldría, pero eso fue hace rato…

-Espero no haya caído por el acantilado –dijo Jack divertido y ambos rieron- iré a buscarla…

-No tarden, ya casi es hora del anuncio que quiero dar –dijo la chica sonrojada-

-Amm..sí… -dijo el alvino y salió en tu busca-

Jack te divisó pronto, no estabas tan lejos como para no ser vista desde la entrada al castillo, así que fue hacia ti

-¡:_:! –gritó el alvino, volteaste a verlo y sonreíste.

Sentiste la tierra temblar y al girar la mirada, viste como una gran cantidad de nieve iba directo hacia ti, tu grito y el de Jack, habían creado un alud.

-¡Cuidado :_:! –gritó Jack y voló rápidamente hasta ti, creando una pared de hielo que los protegió de la nieve –fiuu…estuvo cerca –dijo cuando se paró a tu lado y ambos escucharon como el hielo creado por Jack, se cuarteaba y agrietaba rápidamente.

_**¡Crack!**_

El hielo se rompió, dejándolos sepultados bajo un montón de nieve, pero por suerte, no mortal.

Salieron como pudieron y miraste molesta al chico que estaba a tu lado-

-Tu hielo es de mala calidad ¿sabías?

-Jajajaja lo siento –se disculpó el chico y ambos soltaron una fuerte carcajada- ven, déjame ayudarte… -dijo y te extendió la mano para ponerte de pie-

-Gracias…-dijiste y te quedaste mirando al cielo un momento- oye… Jack…

-¿Mn?  
-¿Quieres…ver que es lo que realmente puedo hacer en las noches? –Jack te miró con extrañez y después te sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza- Entonces ven –dijiste y tomándolo de la mano, volaron juntos a lo alto de la montaña-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Jaja, ya verás… -dijiste mientras lo soltabas y caminabas un par de pasos por delante de el, sacaste ambas varas que llevabas en la espalda y las tomaste, una en cada mano.

Jack te miraba con atención y en silencio, tu le dedicaste una cálida sonrisa.

-Mira la luna… –le dijiste y cerraste los ojos.

Con ambas varas a tus constados, respiraste profundo y lentamente, las fuiste elevando hacia los lados, y cuando estuvieron justo arriba de tu cabeza, abriste los ojos para lanzar una rápida mirada a Jack, que observaba con impaciencia la enorme luna llena arriba de ambos.

Lentamente, mucho mas despacio que cuando subías las varas, las fuiste juntando en forma de "X", y mientras esto ocurría, frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Jack, La luna se iba cubriendo en un eclipse.

Mientras la tierra se oscurecía, la luna era cubierta por una tenue sombra marrón, que se tornaba negra conforme el eclipse culminaba en uno total.

Las varas habían terminado en una posición horizontal, las mantenías en lo alto, y lentamente, después de unos minutos, volvieron a su posición de "x" y después las separaste lentamente.

Terminado el eclipse, la tierra y la luna volvieron a ser iluminadas lentamente. Jack te miró con asombro y una gran sonrisa, típica en el, y que te encantaba.

-¡Eso fue grandioso! –gritó-

-Esto fue una muestra de agradecimiento Jack…un regalo para ti –sonreíste sonrojada-

-¿Agradecimiento? –preguntó el alvino sin comprender-

-Sí…gracias por todo Jack…en verdad eres…alguien maravilloso y especial para mi…- al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a caer nieve del cielo.

Jack sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a ti, lo miraste y sentiste sus manos frías tocar las tuyas en un delicado tacto.

-Tú también eres alguien especial para mi :_: -dijo el chico y tomó tu rostro para hacer que lo miraras, pues con esas palabras, habías desviado la cara de el por lo incómodo de tu sonrojo-

Extrañamente especial…

Sus rostros de nuevo estuvieron cerca uno del otro…cerca, cerca y más cerca…están por tocarse cuando un grito los trajo a la realidad…de nuevo.

_-"¡¿Ahora qué?!"_ –gritaste sonrojada y molesta para tus adentros, recibiendo de Jack una carcajada inocente al ver tú reacción de enojo.

-Amm…creo que…debemos regresar de nuevo.

-Si…dijiste algo desanimada, sin caer en cuenta todavía, lo que ambos estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Al llegar al origen del grito, descubrieron que había sido Lluvia quién había gritado sus nombres con fuerza.

-Muy bien chicos –dijo- es hora…

**OoOoOoO**

**Gracias por leer hermosas, espero sus reviews y eso xD**

Esto se pondrá muy bueno a partir del siguiente juju, espérenlo :D

Ahora los reviews:

**-A****sdasd**.- Jajaja, lament mucho haberlo cortado ahí…de nuevo xD  
pero es necesario por que lo que sigue es bastante bueno, un adelanto: empiezan los problemas jajaja, no te pierdas el siguiente. Gracias por leer! :D

**-N****erea Infante****.**- Lamento mucho la intriga, y lo peor es que me tardé en acyualizar, pero ya espero no atrasarme D:  
De nuevo lo dejé en algo interesante, pero el siguiente capítulo les va a agustar jaja, espérenlo! Gracias por leer! :D

**-Sheblunar**.- Hola! Lamento el tardar y el no poner al prometido, pero a partir del capítulo 11 espero que aparezca, ya es menos, pero tuve que cortar este capítulo porque era enooooorme y así xD  
Gracias por leer! :D

**-Y****oyi.-** Holaaaaa! Que gusto que te agrade mi fanfic, lo escribo siempre con mucho cariño y dedicación :D  
Lamento haberlo dejado ahí, pero así les dejo mas curiosidad muajaja xD  
Gracias por leer! :D

**-PattydeFrosthime .**- Holis! Gracias por seguir la historia :') me alegra mucho el que te guste! Te adelanto que por desgracia, "nuestro" padre no planea la boda con Jack, es con alguien mucho mucho mas viejo jajaja, puaj! xD  
Pero es secreto y sorpresa jjajajaja, nos leemos en el siguiente! Gracias por leer y bienvenida a la familia de fanfiction! :D

**-Lola.-** Hola hermosa, lamento en verdad el haber actualizado hasta hoy, pero tuve mis razones de causa de fuerza mayor u.u  
Pero aquí está el siguiente y espero lo hayas disfrutado! :D Gracias por leer!

**Gracias a todas por sus comentaros, espero los siguientes!  
Besitos y excelente fin de semana! :D**

**Ikari Minamino**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jajaja, hola! Saludos a todas!, Espero hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana, y como lo prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y les adelanto que las cosas se van a poner interesantes de aquí en adelante muajajaja, espero lo disfruten :D**

***Reitero que estos personajes a excepción de la protagonista, no son de mi propiedad, y que solo me divierto y las divierto con cosas locas que leer xD**

Espero sus reviews y ya saben, el próximo capítulo para el sábado! :D

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 10: Resentimientos.**

**OoOoOoO**

Con ambas varas a tus constados, respiraste profundo y lentamente, las fuiste elevando hacia los lados, y cuando estuvieron justo arriba de tu cabeza, abriste los ojos para lanzar una rápida mirada a Jack, que observaba con impaciencia la enorme luna llena arriba de ambos.

Lentamente, mucho más despacio que cuando subías las varas, las fuiste juntando en forma de "X", y mientras esto ocurría, frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Jack, La luna se iba cubriendo en un eclipse.

Mientras la tierra se oscurecía, la luna era cubierta por una tenue sombra marrón, que se tornaba negra conforme el eclipse culminaba en uno total.

Las varas habían terminado en una posición horizontal, las mantenías en lo alto, y lentamente, después de unos minutos, volvieron a su posición de "x" y después las separaste lentamente.

Terminado el eclipse, la tierra y la luna volvieron a ser iluminadas lentamente. Jack te miró con asombro y una gran sonrisa, típica en el, y que te encantaba.

-¡Eso fue grandioso! –gritó-

-Esto fue una muestra de agradecimiento Jack…un regalo para ti –sonreíste sonrojada-

-Agradecimiento? –preguntó el alvino sin comprender-

-Sí…gracias por todo Jack…en verdad eres…alguien maravilloso y especial para mi…- al terminar de decir esto, comenzó a caer nieve del cielo.

Jack sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a ti, lo miraste y sentiste sus manos frías tocar las tuyas en un delicado tacto.

-Tú también eres alguien especial para mi :_: -dijo el chico y tomó tu rostro para hacer que lo miraras, pues con esas palabras, habías desviado la cara de el por lo incómodo de tu sonrojo- Extrañamente especial…no sé que sea pero…es algo…mágico…

Sus rostros de nuevo estuvieron cerca uno del otro…cerca, cerca y más cerca…están por tocarse cuando un grito los trajo a la realidad…de nuevo.

_-"¡¿Ahora qué?!"_ –gritaste sonrojada y molesta para tus adentros, recibiendo de Jack una carcajada inocente al ver tú reacción de enojo.

-Amm…creo que…debemos regresar de nuevo.

-Si…dijiste algo desanimada, sin caer en cuenta todavía, lo que ambos estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Al llegar al origen del grito, descubrieron que había sido Lluvia quién había gritado sus nombres con mucha fuerza.

-Muy bien chicos –dijo- es hora…

Jack y tu se miraron con nerviosismo, por un momento se habían olvidado de lo que Lluvia planeaba para esa fiesta, y al recordarlo, solo pudieron asentir rápidamente, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Entraron los 3 al castillo y vieron en el comedor a un Norte balbuceando mientras bailaba solo, a Sandy flotando somnoliento y aun hada que zarandeaba a Bunny con fuerza para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Vaya ambiente que hay aquí… -dijiste y todos rieron-

Lluvia caminó hasta estar frente a todos y llevó a Jack con ella, bien sujeto del brazo.

-Si me permiten su atención todos… -habló tu amiga, haciendo que todos la miraran, hasta Bunnymund que seguía sonriendo tontamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza emplumada de Tooth.- quisiera hacer una pregunta a Jack…y quiero que todos estén presentes para la respuesta, que estoy segura será afirmativa…

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Norte curioso mientras sonreía, sospechando lo que la chica iba a decir-

-Quiero preguntar a Jack si…

Te cubriste los oídos, y apretaste los ojos con fuerza, no querías escuchar la pregunta, ni ver la cara de tu amiga por la respuesta de Jack, en ese momento solo querías que todo terminara.

Abriste los ojos un poco, y gritaste de susto al ver la peluda cara de Bunny frente a la tuya, nariz con nariz.

-Tú nece-hic-tas sonreíiiiiiiir –dijo el conejo guardián y te embarró en la cara un gran trozo de pastel, (igual como lo había hecho con Tooth poco antes), para después salir corriendo por la habitación tirando todo a su paso-

La pregunta de Lluvia no se terminó de pronunciar, dado a un hiperactivo Bunnymund que al brincar sobre la mesa, lanzó todo al aire, bañando con el ponche a Lluvia y a Jack y ensuciando a todos con comida, dulces y pastel.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –dijiste molesta mientras te limpiabas la cara de crema dulce del pastel y corrías con Lluvia y Jack para ver si estaban bien.

-Estamos bien, mojados, pero bien –respondió Jack divertido

-Esto es un caos –dijo Lluvia triste y molesta mientras esquivaba un plato de comida que iba directo a su cara y que terminaba dando a Tooth en la suya-

-Correcto, ¡¿quién me lanzó eso?! –preguntó el hada hecha una fiera mientras iba con ustedes y te echaba pleito –fuiste tú ¿verdad?

-¡No fui yo!  
-¡No mientas!  
-¡¿Si no vas a creerme para qué preguntas quién fue?!

-Amm…fue mi culpa, yo…

-¡Silencio! –gritaron a Lluvia el hada y tu-

-¿Nos permites un momento? –habló Tooth

-Si amiga, ¿no ves que intentamos discutir en paz?

-¡Eso no me importa, están discutiendo por una tontería y además involucran a otros! –tu amiga ya formaba parte de la discusión y mientras Jack reía divertido al ver a 3 chicas discutir por una situación accidental-

-Jack… –le habló Norte-

-Estás empapado, ve a cambiarte…si te enfermas sería terrible ¿no crees? Jajaja

-Ok, ya vuelvo…hey canguro…no hagas nada estúpidamente gracioso mientras no esté…

-Siiiii –contestó Bunny muy ebrio todavía-

Unos minutos después, ibas camino a tu habitación, refunfuñando el que Tooth te echara la culpa de algo que no habías hecho y de lo que ella era la principal responsable.

-¡Hada loca! –decías enojada- todavía de que ella intenta hacerme hacer el ridículo con Jack y todos al traer esa tierra de la estupidez, arruina el momento en el que las cosas se aclararían…no es posible…¡pero que mala suerte! –te quejabas mientras llegabas a tu destino y abrías la puerta–pobre Lluvia...se quedó a discutir con esa demente que… -callaste en seco, quedando en shock por lo que tus ojos veían frente a ti.

Parado a un lado de tu cama, estaba Jack solo con pantalón, sin la sudadera azul y con una pequeña toalla en la cabeza, con la cual secaba sus platinados y hermosos cabellos. Al abrir la puerta, el te miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, a diferencia tuya que diste inmediatamente media vuelta, mientras sentías como el rojo de tus mejillas, llegaba a tooooda tu cara.

-¡Oye! –escuchaste que dijo el alvino por fin- deberías tocar antes de entrar…

-Yo…lo siento, es solo que…no, espera…¿por qué habría de tocar antes de entrar a MI propio cuarto? Se supone que no debía haber nadie…

-Jajaja, es verdad, lamento eso…

-¿Ah?

-Es solo que este es mi cuarto…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es, cuando llegaste, le ofrecí a Norte que te lo dejara, y así fue; ahora, como terminé todo mojado por el ponche, solo vine por ropa para cambiarme –dijo tranquilamente evitando soltarse a reír por tu nerviosa expresión, pero ¡¿qué esperaba?! No todos los días encuentras al chico del que estás enamorada semi desnudo en tu habitación.

_-"Eso explica ese olor invernal que me gustaba…"_ –pensaste- J-Jack, avísame en cuanto termines de vestirte para entrar y cambiarme yo también –hablaste disponiéndote a salir sin mirar al chico, pero este te habló-

-Ya he terminado –dijo y volteaste aliviada, para encontrar a un chico de hermosos ojos azules justo frente a ti y aún semidesnudo.

-¡Aghh, Jack! –gritaste dando media vuelta de nuevo, mucho más sonrojada que antes-

-Jajajajaja -deberías ver tu cara –decía el alvino entre carcajadas-

-¡No es gracioso! –te quejaste y sentiste como el te jalaba dentro del cuarto y cerraba la puerta- ¿Q-qué haces Jack? –preguntaste nerviosa

-Puedes cambiarte ya, si no te das prisa y lavas tu ropa, nunca se le quitará la mancha de crema-

-Oh si claaaro…voy a cambiarme de ropa contigo aquí… -dijiste con sarcasmo-

-¿Y por qué no? Vamos a casarnos después de todo ¿o no? –sus palabras cayeron sobre ti como un balde de agua helada, respiraste profundo para organizar tus ideas y miraste al chico frente a ti-

-Si lo hacemos será solo para escapar de mi compromiso, y eso no quiere decir que debemos actuar desde ahora como una pareja de verdad… _"¡¿pero que rayos estoy diciendo?! Si eso es lo que más deseo…pero no puedo decírselo, no quiero que esto se acabe…además, todavía no se arregla nada con Lluvia."_ –pensabas mientras tratabas de actuar normalmente, pero era obvio que dadas las circunstancias, no se podía.

–Ahora vístete… -dijiste soltándote de su agarre y dirigiéndote hacia la puerta de nuevo- si alguien viene… -no pudiste terminar, porque ahora Jack te había tomado de la mano y te había arrojado hacia la cama con fuerza, sobre la que caíste con el encima de ti.- Jack…déjame ir…si Lluvia o alguien más viene nos meteremos en problemas y…

-Es hermosa… -te interrumpió-

-¿Ah? –preguntaste sin entender-

-Tu cara…es hermosa…

-…Jack…¿oliste también tierra de la estupidez?

-Em…no… -respondió divertido-

-¿Estás ebrio?

-Jajajajaja…no…bueno, esta vez tal vez un poquito… jajajaja, y es la segunda vez que me lo preguntas…

-Tus bromas… -dijiste con pesar- no son divertidas…por favor no digas eso… -pediste mientras te incorporabas hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama, obligando a Jack a quedar sentado a tu lado-

-No es broma… -te hizo mirarlo y te sonrió- esto es real…pienso que tu cara es hermosa…tanto o mas que la nieve…

Tu sonrojo no podía llegar a otro tono…ya solo faltaba que de rojo, pasaras a los demás colores existentes, te pusiste de pie de un salto y te dispusiste a salir del cuarto, sin saber que alguien iba justamente hacia allá.

-Vendré luego –dijiste mientras intentabas huir, haciendo uso de todo tu esfuerzo para no correr a los brazos del guardián-

-Espera :_: -te llamó el chico y te detuviste- ¿no vas a decirme nada? –preguntó inocente el chico mientras aún sin vestirse, tomaba su cayado y se recargaba de el para mirarte.-

-Ya te dije que esas bromas no son graciosas… -dijiste y seguiste tu camino, vas a abrir la puerta, cuando sientes un fuerte y frío impacto en la cabeza, al girar, vez que Jack tenía en la mano libre una bola de nieve creada por el, ya te había lanzado una y con certera puntería, te había dado- ¡¿Tu no tomas nada en serio verdad?! –dijiste con falso enojo, pues no podías enojarte con el, además, el efecto del alcohol, hacía que todo comentario o pensamiento racional se te "resbalara" y pasara desapercibido.

Gracias a los efectos del alcohol, atrapaste torpemente la bola de nieve que el chico alvino te lanzó y caminaste hacia el para restregársela directo en el rostro, pero mareada y atontada aún por las palabras de Jack, tropezaste con su cayado y caíste sobre el en la cama, soltando ambos una fuerte carcajada por la cómica caída.

-Cuando esto se arregle, será muy divertido jugar a ser tu esposo –habló Jack divertido-

-¿Contigo? Oh siii…claaaaro… -dijiste con sarcasmo- sería como: _Oh Jack…eres maravilloso… _–dijiste fingiendo una voz melosa y dulce en exceso- _…estoy locamente enamorada de ti…_

-¿Q-qué?

Una tercera voz los sorprendió…era Lluvia que había ido a tu habitación a cambiarse, tocó un par de veces, pero como estaban tan distraídos, no escucharon y ella decidió entrar.

-Ah-eh…Lluvia no es…- empezaste a hablar y te caíste de la cama al intentar ponerte de pie con demasiada rapidez-¡auch!...oye Lluvia…yo lo explicaré no es lo que…

-Traidora… -susurró-

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres una traidora! –gritó la otra chica mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y afuera se arremolinaban cientos de negras nubes y truenos y relámpagos se veían en lo alto de las montañas aledañas al castillo- ¡Te odio :_:! –gritó la chica y salió volando a toda velocidad-

-¡Espera!...Lluvia esto fue solo… -tu amiga ya no te escuchaba, se había ido- un malentendido… -dijiste eso último en un susurro mientras bajabas la mirada-

Jack se había puesto de pie…se sentía terrible; aunque no quería nada con Lluvia, era su amiga, y entendió perfectamente que eso que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa.

-Lo siento :_: -habló el alvino-

-Fue mi culpa Jack…yo debí… -callaste y te dejaste caer recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta. Jack se acercó a ti después de ponerse rápidamente una sudadera exactamente igual y se acomodó frente a ti, bastante cerca, mientras acariciaba tu cabeza con dulzura;… con esa acción dejaste caer tu cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿…:_:?

-Solo por un momento…-susurraste conteniendo las lágrimas- déjame estar así…

El chico de platinados cabellos suspiró y te acercó a el en un protector abrazo.

-No sé cómo…pero esto se va a solucionar –te susurró al oído-

-Eso espero Jack…eso espero…

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte del mundo, Lluvia lloraba amargamente mientras maldecía a la que hasta hacía unos minutos era su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo confié en ti!...y por lo que has hecho…¡la vas a pagar :_:!

**OoOoOoO**

**Oooook, ¿qué les ha parecido? A mi parecer quedó bastante interesante, porque vienen los problemas, pronto aparecerá Pitch y "nuestro" prometido jujuju, lo pondré lindo y eso, aunque les adelanto que no lo es xD  
**  
Espero sus comentarios, felicitaciones, abucheos, etc :D

**Ahora los Reviews:**

**-Sheblunar.-** Seeep, para eso son las varas, ya verás que pasa después, porque hasta se podrá hacer de día el truquito, pero ya verás mas adelante jajaja, gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente. :D

**-N****erea Infante**.- Jajaja, lamento lo de la intriga xD no muerasssss xDD  
Y tal como prometí, aquí está la actualización, espero haya sido de tu agrado :D  
Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D gracias por leer!

**-Yami frost**.- Hooooola y bienvenida! :D  
No sé que opinen las demás personas, pero cuando yo valoro y aprecio a una persona como mi amig , soy casi sobreprotectora, pero es por el amor que les tengo xDD  
Muchas gracias por leer, que gusto que te agrade la trama :'D seguiré esforzándome! Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**-Lola.-** Jajaja, por lo que veo estás ansiosa ¿verdad? xD  
Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y el siguiente se pondrá muy bueno también muajaja, gracias por leer!

**OoOoOoO**

**A todas mil gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero les agrade la idea de un Jack enamoradizo, amable y extrañamente amm…bueno, ya lo verán en el siguiente capi jajaja, nos vemos el sabadín.**

**Ikari Minamino**


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buena tarde hermosas lectoras, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les agrade y nos vemos el sábado con el siguiente :D**

Espero sus reviews y eso xD

**Reitero que estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo solo escribo cosas locas que gustan a la gente :D**

**OoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 11: El poder del miedo.**

**OoOoOoO**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Cuando esto se arregle, será muy divertido jugar a ser tu esposo –habló Jack divertido-

-¿Contigo? Oh siii…claaaaro… -dijiste con sarcasmo- sería como: _Oh Jack…eres maravilloso… _–dijiste fingiendo una voz melosa y dulce en exceso- _…estoy locamente enamorada de ti…_

-¿Q-qué?

Una tercera voz los sorprendió…era Lluvia que había ido a tu habitación a cambiarse, tocó un par de veces, pero como estaban tan distraídos, no escucharon y ella decidió entrar.

-Ah-eh…Lluvia no es…- empezaste a hablar y te caíste de la cama al intentar ponerte de pie con demasiada rapidez-¡auch!...oye Lluvia…yo lo explicaré no es lo que…

-Traidora… -susurró-

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres una traidora! –gritó la otra chica mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y afuera se arremolinaban cientos de negras nubes y truenos y relámpagos se veían en lo alto de las montañas aledañas al castillo- ¡Te odio :_:! –gritó la chica y salió volando a toda velocidad-

-¡Espera!...Lluvia esto fue solo… -tu amiga ya no te escuchaba, se había ido- un malentendido… -dijiste eso último en un susurro mientras bajabas la mirada-

Jack se había puesto de pie…se sentía terrible; aunque no quería nada con Lluvia, era su amiga, y entendió perfectamente que eso que había ocurrido había sido por su culpa.

-Lo siento :_: -habló el alvino-

-Fue mi culpa Jack…yo debí… -callaste y te dejaste caer recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta. Jack se acercó a ti después de ponerse rápidamente una sudadera exactamente igual y se acomodó frente a ti, bastante cerca, mientras acariciaba tu cabeza con dulzura;… con esa acción dejaste caer tu cabeza sobre su hombro.

- ¿…:_:?  
-Solo por un momento…-susurraste conteniendo las lágrimas- déjame estar así…

El chico de platinados cabellos suspiró y te acercó a él en un protector abrazo.

-No sé cómo…pero esto se va a solucionar –te susurró al oído-

-Eso espero Jack…eso espero…

**OoOoOoO**

En otra parte del mundo, Lluvia lloraba amargamente mientras maldecía a la que hasta hacía unos minutos era su mejor amiga.

-¡Yo confié en ti!...y por lo que has hecho…¡la vas a pagar :_:!

La chica de azulados cabellos había decidido irse del polo, no quería enfrentarte, y menos a Jack. Volaba por lo alto de las nubes, desquitando su coraje provocando fuertes tormentas eléctricas a su paso, pero ya minutos después, y lejos del polo decidió descender a tierra.

Estaba furiosa y triste… ¡¿cómo era posible que su mejor amiga hiciera algo así?! Y más sabiendo lo que tú sentías por Jack.

-¡Esto es imperdonable! –gritó y caminó un poco, contemplando lo nevado de los alrededores; aún con la llegada de la pascua, había mucha nieve, obra de Jack seguramente, por lo que el evocarlo la hizo sonreír.

-Tal vez…todo eso que pasó fue… un malentendido… -susurró-

-Oh, ¿en verdad crees eso? –habló una misteriosa y sensual voz, pero Lluvia no veía a nadie cerca-

-¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate! –exigió-

-¿Qué quién soy? Jajaja…-la voz rió quedamente mientras la chica sentía como se acercaba y alejaba a destiempo- Yo…soy tú…

-¿Yo? –preguntó la chica sin comprender-

Aquella voz la alteraba y no sabía por qué, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba verdaderamente cerca de ella y no podía ver al dueño de la misma.

-¿C-cómo que eres yo?

-Jumjumjum –reía queda y sensualmente la voz- Yo…soy tú…tus inseguridades…tus miedos, todo lo que temes…

-¿Miedo? ¡Y-yo no tengo miedo!

-¿A no? Yo estoy seguro de que no es así…ven conmigo y te lo mostraré…

Lluvia, intrigada por las palabras y esa voz, se puso a seguirla; conforme avanzaba y se adentraba en el bosque al que la voz la guiaba, podía escucharla con mayor claridad, y mucho más cerca.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¡Ahora sal de donde estés! –Exigió la chica golpeando el suelo con su bastón de cristal, creando un enorme relámpago que cruzó e ilumino el cielo nocturno.

-¿Salir? Jaja…pero si yo ya estoy aquí…afuera…en ti…

-¡Cállate! –ante el grito de la chica, otro relámpago iluminó el cielo en un estrepitoso sonido. La voz rió lentamente, era como si quisiera hacerla enfadar a propósito-

-Mira aquí…

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí abajo…

Lluvia obedeció, y en el suelo, solo vio un pedazo de tierra sin cubrir de pasto o nieve, era como si la hubieran borrado, pues no había ningún rastro de que hubiera habido algo ahí antes.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, así que mejor ¡déjame en paz!

-No estás mirando bien jovencita…

-¿Eh?

-Mira mejor…

Ante la petición, fijó la mirada en el suelo…no había nada, nada a excepción de un pequeño trozo de madera vieja, la cual tomó.

-Solo es una vieja astilla de madera…hm…¡que estupidez! –habló la chica y se dispuso a irse-

-Eres impaciente espíritu de la lluvia…

-¿Eh?

-Estoy justo aquí.

De donde la chica había tomado el trozo de madera se abrió un agujero poco a poco, y de él, surgieron unas manos de piel oscura y ceniza, seguidas de una cabellera negra…una persona emergía de aquel hoyo en la tierra, lenta y espeluznantemente.

-Aquí me tienes…Lluvia

-P-Pitch…no es posible…tú fuiste vencido por…

-¿Los guardianes? –terminó la frase y sonrió con desdén- Oh sí…así fue…hace unos años, pero ahora…

-¡Volverás por donde viniste! –Ahora fue Lluvia la que interrumpió a Pitch, mientras se ponía en guardia y agarraba con fuerza su bastón de cristal-

-Te traje hasta aquí, para demostrarte que tienes miedo…y uno muy grande –habló "el Coco" con una sonrisa cínica-

-¡Ya te dije que yo no tengo miedo!...y mucho menos de ti.

-Es cierto, tú no me temes a mi –habló el hombre mientras caminaba frente a la chica, con los brazos en su espalda en pose reflexiva- …pero sí le temes a algo… -miró a la chica a los ojos y esta retrocedió-

-…

-Tú tienes miedo a quedarte sola…

Lluvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sobresaltó.

-Y eso no es todo –habló Pitch divertido, burlándose de la expresión de la chica frente a el- temes también a nunca encontrar a esa "persona amada"…o perderla…como hoy –sonrió con malicia-

-¡Cállate! –Un rayo cayó en un árbol cercano. Lluvia estaba en shock, era cierto, ese era su mayor temor, y parecía que al decirlo aquel hombre, conocido como "el Coco" el temor se incrementaba hasta casi hacerla soltar a llorar-

-Pero ¿sabes?, Yo te puedo ayudar

-¿Qué?

-Por liberarme, yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de tu "amiguita" si así lo deseas

-Yo… -Lluvia bajó la mirada; estaba confundida-

-Jajaja, yo te puedo garantizar que ella no está en absoluto, angustiada por ti…

-¡Eso no es verdad! :_: es mi amiga…ella…

-Ella te traicionó…te quitó al chico que amas aún sabiendo lo que sentías por él…ella no es tu amiga, Lluvia… -hablaba Pitch al oído de la chica en tono hipnótico- ella debe de pagar por lo que ha hecho…¿no crees?...por su culpa, ahora estás sola…

-Yo…no quiero…no quiero quedarme sola –susurró la chica mientras resignada rompía a llorar en silencio y se abrazaba a sí misma...temblaba...-

-Lo estarás si no haces algo al respecto pronto.

-…¿Cuál…es tu plan? –habló la chica en un susurro y Pitch la abrazó mientras sonreía triunfante.

-Si ella te quitó la felicidad; tú quítale la suya… -se separaron-

-Pero ¿cómo? ¡no pienso hacerle daño a Jack!

-Eso... no será necesario, pero ¿aceptarás?, ¿aceptarás el plan que tengo en mente?

-Mientras Jack... no resulte herido, acepto…

-Bien dicho…_"Con ella de mi parte, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me pueda vengar de todos ustedes…guardianes"_ –pensaba "el Coco" mientras reía para sus adentros-

**OoOoOoO**

Por obvias razones, la fiesta de pascua había terminado en cuanto Lluvia se fue, la explicación que dieron Jack y tú, fue que ella se había molestado contigo por iniciar la "pelea de comida" e involucrarla, frustrando así un plan importante que tenía en mente y que no pudo llevar a cabo, pero que todo se arreglaría pronto; sin embargo, tanto Jack como tú, sabían que eso era probable que no pasara.

-Espero que todo se arregle –habló Tooth acercándose a ti-

-¿Ah? -Las palabras que el hada te había dedicado no tenían sentido para ti, ¿de verdad deseaba que todo se arreglara?-

-A ella también la detesto, me es desagradable su presencia y más cuando intenta acaparar a Jack…pero…

-Mmm_… "seep, demasiado bello para ser real…"_ –pensaste-

-Pero… -el hada te miró con nostalgia- en verdad deseo que todo se arregle. Las discusiones con un amigo, cuando terminan mal y se pone en riesgo la amistad son…muy tristes.

Era un hecho, no entendías a Tooth, te odiaba a muerte por casi todo, empezando por estar cerca de Jack, y a tu amiga por intentar conquistarlo, pero aún así, quería que todo se arreglara.

-Gracias Tooth –dijiste sinceramente y ella puso una mano en tu hombro en señal de apoyo antes de irse con Jack y Norte, que intentaban mantener despierto a Bunny. La miraste alejarse _"todo está bien ahora, pero espera a que se entere del motivo real de nuestra discusión…seguro el laxante en mi chocolate sería el menor de los problemas"_ –pensaste con pesar-

Poco después, mientras Norte, Tooth y Sandy recogían todos los destrozos provocados por Bunny, con ayuda de Jack, lo llevaron hasta tu habitación, en donde después de sentarlo en la orilla de la cama, los miraba con curiosidad y somnolencia; ahora los efectos del alcohol del ponche eran mayores que los de la tierra de la estupidez, por lo que fuiste al grano.

-Bunny, tenemos problemas –hablaste y el te miró-

-¿Siiii?...¿Pooooor? –preguntó el peludo guardián mientras recibía una gran taza con café que Jack había llevado y que tú habías preparado bieeeeeen cargado para quitarle la resaca lo más pronto posible-

-Pues…en realidad… -habló Jack y te miró dudoso. Bunny olió el contenido de su gran taza y se puso a beber el líquido que contenía-

-Bueno ya… -dijiste y tomaste aire; el enorme conejo te miraba mientras seguía bebiendo el café y levantó una ceja con dificultad- En realidad Lluvia se molestó conmigo porque entró a mi habitación que en realidad es de Jack, y me encontró en la cama sobre el, que estaba semidesnudo mientras le decía que estaba locamente enamorada de Jack.

Bunny simplemente escupió el café en la cara de los chicos frente a el.

-¡Iuuck! ¡Bunny!

-¡¿Qué pasó qué?! –con la noticia, los efectos del alcohol y la tierra de la estupidez desaparecieron en su mayoría-

-Canguro sordo…¿:_: tiene que repetirlo todo de nuevo? –Jack se limpió el café con la manga de su sudadera.

-Tal como lo escuchaste… -hablaste mientras te secabas la cara también con el gorro de la sudadera de Jack- pero todo fue un malentendido…no era verdad…

-¿Segura? –Bunny levantó la ceja nuevamente, parecía que no te creía del todo-

-¡De-déjame en paz!, ya tengo suficiente con todo esto… -hablaste sonrojada y fingiendo seguir limpiando tu rostro con el gorro de Jack-

-Está bien, está bien, ¿ahora qué harán?

-La verdad no sé qué hacer… -hablaste triste-

-Hmm…tal vez sería bueno, darle un poco de espacio –habló Jack-

-O tal vez, deberías buscarla y aclarar todo en este momento –habló ahora Bunny-

-No sé, ¡no sé! –dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama con la cara entre las manos, cubriendo tus ojos…las lágrimas contenidas querían salir de nuevo-

Jack y Bunny se sentaron a cada lado tuyo en muestra de apoyo.

-¡Ya sé! – gritó Jack mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, asustándolos-

-¡Jack, me asustaste!

-¡¿Por qué rayos gritas así?!

-Jajajaja, perdona conejito de chocolate envinado, pero tengo una idea –sonrió-

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaste ansiosa e ilusionada-

-Mañana tenía planeado ir a ver a Jamie y a los chicos…

-¿Jamie?

-Oh, ellos…

-Sí…ven conmigo :_:, tendrás tiempo de aclarar tus ideas y encontrar una solución a esto; además, Lluvia me había dicho que estaría por esa zona estos días…si la encontramos, podremos aclarar todo.

-Wow

-…

-¿Qué? ¿No es una buena idea? –preguntó Jack recargado en su cayado mientras te miraba sonriente-

-No es eso…es una buena idea… -dijiste, y era cierto, solo que no esperabas que Jack tuviera una solución tan pronto-

-Sí, quién pensaría que el copito de nieve Jack Frost tendría buenas ideas jajaja

Segundos después, el alvino ya había congelado a Bunny con su cayado.

-Entonces…¿qué opinas? –te preguntó-

-Gracias Jack… -susurraste-

-¿Ah?

-lo miraste y tomaste su mano, manteniéndola entre las tuyas- Gracias –repetiste sonriendo hermosamente, y pudiste ver como los ojos del chico se abrían con sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente; sin saber que en ese preciso instante, algo en Jack cambiaba con respecto a ti…a partir de ese momento, ya no serías solo como una amiga para el…serías algo más...; ahora, solo hacía falta que él se diera cuenta.

**OoOoOoO**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como ven, ya apareció Pitch, ya en el siguiente, aparecerá "nuestro" prometido, aunque solo un par de líneas, pues su entrada triunfal será en un par de capítulos muajajaja…Lluvia es malaaaaa D:**

**Pero bueno, espero sus reviews, y aquí les dejo las respuestas a los anteriores. Bonito fin de semana hermosas! :D**

**-Sheblunar**.- Oh siii! Esto se pondrá bueno muajaja, espera lo que sigue que seguro, va a causar un impacto en la mayoría xD jaja, gracias por leer!

**-PattydeFrosthime.-** Holis! Sipi, fue incómodo, pero si no supiera que las cosas de ese estilo sí suceden, no lo creería jajaja, ya en el siguiente capítulo saldrá un poco de "nuestro" prometido muajajaja, soy mala mala xD  
Gracias por leer! :D

**-VictoryFlower**.- Hola! :D pues si :/ esto se pondrá bueno, como leíste, ya salió "el Coco", es un desgraciado D: pero ya verás, su participación será básica para lo que sigue jijiji y creeme que tu idea de Lluvia y Tooth Vs ":_:" sería muy buena, la tomaré en cuenta jiji, gracias, por leer y por el comentario :D nos leemos en el siguiente.

**-**** Nerea Infante.-** Ola k aseeeeee xD  
pues ya viste lo que terminó haciendo Lluvia, no es mala, pero cuando tienes miedo, de algo o alguien, es muy fácil caer en tentaciones así =(  
Gracias por el comentario y nos leemos en el siguiente :D

**-Lola.-** Jajajajaja, lo siento hermosa, no es a propósito, pero mas o menos actualizo a las 5 de la tarde xq trabajo jajaja, para que estés al pendiente :D  
Gracias por leer! :D

**Gracias a todas por leer, nos vemos el marteeeeesss, espero sus comentarios :D**

**Ikari Minamino**


End file.
